The New Girl
by madiiii
Summary: Edward's a bad boy that gets interested in the new girl, Bella Swan, who's innocent and shy. And as much as he wants to stick to his bad boy ways, he wants Bella more. Will he change? Or will he lose her to someone else? AH; E&B, A&J, EM
1. Chapter 1

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Or any of the characters. **

**AN: This is my first story. I don't know if it's sucky or not, but review and tell me what you think. Thanks. [=**

**Chapter 1; New Girl**

**EPOV:**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My alrarm went off at 6:30am. It was the first day of senior year, and I already wanted to skip. I fucking _hate_ school. I was smart, but who the hell cares? As long as I pass, no one gives a damn. Not even my parents.

My parents were great, don't get me wrong, but they were barely ever around. Carlisle was always working at the hospital, night and day. And Esme was at home more, but we never saw her. She was always hung up on planning a party, and was usually in her room or my fathers' study. My little sister Alice, and my brother Emmett were usually the ones hanging out with me. And their "special someones." Rosalie and Jasper were awesome, and my best friends, but after watching them always on each other- it got annoying. I got girls all the time, but I wasn't really the "girlfriend" type. Besides, I had a repuation to keep up..

**-----------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

I had been in Forks for two weeks now, and Charlie still hasn't gotten use to the fact that his seventeen-year-old daughter is now living with him.

The day before school started, I couldn't sleep, at all. I was too nervous. It was not going to be easy being the new kid in school. I was clumsy, and didn't always look my complete best; especially when it rained. Which happened a lot in Forks. Alsom after I moved away from Forks, I only knew one girl. Rosalie. Who probably moved by now.

I got up and tried my best to look good. I put on a pair of regular blue faded jeans, a Paramore t-shirt, and plain white sneakers so I wouldn't have to be careful when walking. Even though I do have to anyways. After messing with my hair, I just gave up and went downstairs to see what Charlie was doing.

"Good morning," Charlie said "are you ready for you first day of school?"

"Well, not really but I'll deal." he lauged back at me.

"Ha ha, well I'm off to work. Have fun today." he yelled back at me before leaving, "I love you!"

"Love you too Dad!"

After he left I got myself a cup of coffee and went out to my beat-up old truck. It wasn't very attractive, but I loved it. I started off to school. A little afraid to see what would happen...

----------------------------------

**EPOV:**

I got to school early with Alice and Emmett. We went to our normal outside table and waited for Rose and Jas. I waited to see if there were any new hotties coming to the school.

Whenever everyone started arriving, all I saw were girls I had already had sex with, and girls I didn't want to have sex with. Where's the fun in that? Oh well, guess I'm stuck with the old ones. Not that I'm complaining much. After I stopped checking out all the girls, Rose and Jasper arrived. And of course went straight to Alica and Emmett.

"Fine..I see how it is. Just forget Edward.." I jokingly pouted.

"Sorry Eddie, next time I'll sit right in your lap, hotstuff." Jasper said, "winking" at me.

"Hey, Edward, I know you don't have your own girlfriend. But keep your paws off my man. Got it?" Alice said, sort of defensivley.

"Ha ha, yes ma'am." I replied as I saluted her.

We all laughed and hung out until first period started and I went to homeroom. The normal people were there. Newton, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, new girl-- Woah, new girl?! When the hell did she get here?! I noticed she was sitting in _my_ seat, so I had a pretty good reason to go talk to her, and figure out who she was.

"Hey there, I'm Edward. And this is my desk." I stated with a slight cocky attitude. "You can sit on my lap after up you get up though."

"Oh, um, sorry.." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'm Bella." she stood up, and I almost fainted. She was fucking _HOT! _She had a nice curvy body, and a nice chest. And when she bent over to get her bag and books, I wanted to just grab her ass. It was like, perfect. But, she also had a gorgeous face. With beautiful chocolate colored eyes and dark brown wavy hair. Just beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." I said, kind of seductivley.

"Err, thanks...You too." she said, barely above a whisper. Aw, I made her got up to go sit by Newton, but I kind of wanted to mess with her a little more.

"Hold up hun, I said you could sit on my lap, and I _always _keep my word." I pulled her down into my lap and she instantly popped right back up, almost falling over. Her face turned red, immeadietly. I laughed, along with a bunch of the kids in my class as she practically ran to her desk. With her being so innocent and timid, and being such a hottie- this school year was going to be loads of fun.

----------------------

**It's kind of short. Sorry! I'll try to make it longer next time. Tell me what you think! Thanks3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Give me reviews ! [=**

**Chapter 2; Old Friend**

**BPOV:**

After I met the, Edward person, I was kind of..I don't even know. But he was gorgeous! His eyes were bright, piercing green. And just, amazing. But he was very...forward. After he pullled me on his lap in homeroom, I must've been redder than a tomato, because everyone was laughing. I just put my head down adn sighed- of course the hot guys were jerks.

I didn't have anymore classes with Edward after homeroom until lunch. I had no clue where to sit. So I just went up to get my lunch. While I was waiting in line, a tall, gorgeous, blonde girl came up behind me.

"Bells?" she asked as I turned around; I almost jumped on her.

"Rose! Ohmygod! I can't believe it! I thought I wouldn't know anyone here! I thought you moved! I'm so glad to see someone I know!" I let that all out in one breath, so I didn't know if she even got it. But she started laughing, so I was guessing she did. I jumped to hug her, spilling my lunch everywhere, but I didn't care, I was just happy to see someone I knew.

**EPOV:**

Emmet, Jasper, Alice and I met outside of gym. We were going to go wait for Rose, but I figured she was already in lunch, saving our table. When we got to lunch, I heard Rose's familiar laugh and went over to our regular table but she wasn't there. Emmett pointed her out at a different table. Of course he could recognize the back of her head, that creeper. She was sitting with some brunette girl. I realized it was Bella.

"Yeah, that is her." Jasper said.

"And that's Bella Swan, the new girl." Alice added, "She's in my second and third period classes. She's super nice!" She said before running over in a frenzy. She gave Bella a huge hug, and went to the other side of the table to wait for Jasper. We all eventually made our ways over there; but not very fast.

Emmett sat down next to Rose, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He instantly turned to Bella, and started introducing himself.

"Hey there!" he boomed, catching her off guard, "I'm Emmett. Rose's amazing, handsome, athletic boyfriend. And Alice's big brother."

"Hi, I'm Bella." she said, with a little giggle, "I knew Rose before we moved away. She was my best friend."

Jasper was next. He sat down next to Alice, and quietly introduced himself to Bella. He was always so calm and quiet. That's probably why Bella smiled at him. He didn't scare her, or worry her. But I knew as soon as she would see me, she'd get tense. It'd be fun.

"Hey babe," I sat down, wrapping my arm around her waist, "'member me?" I winked.

"How could I forget?" she sighed, "you might as well have been molseting me in homeroom." she tried glaring at me. I just thought it looked sexy.

"Edward," Alice chipped in, "were you harassing Bella?"

"No," I smiled, "I was welcoming her to Forks High School. And letting everyone know that she's taken already."

"By who?!" Rose asked, confused. Bella looked slightly confused, too.

"Me." I said smiling. And winking at Bella.

"I- I wasn't aware of that.." Bella muttered, even more confused.

"Don't worry. You'll warm up to it." I pulled her closer, she blushed again.

The table was silent. It wasn't awkward or anything. Just kind of an annoying silence. Then Alice proceeded to giggle.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, Mom and Dad are going to be gone all weekend. They're leaving Friday morning when we come to school. And I already asked Bella if she'd want to come spend the weekend, Friday to Monday, and she already agreed." Alice said, smiling to hersef.

"Looks like we;ll be spending the weekend together babe." I smirked at Bella.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I'm Alice's brother, too." I stated winking at her. "And I'll be there _ALL _weekend."

"Don't worry," Jasper said. "We'll protect you." He gestured to himself, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice.

"This'll be a fun weekend." I said, smirking again.

I'd have her by the end of Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters. **

**AN: Reviews please. I'm trying to make them longer. I write them in a notebook, and then type them out. If you don't already know, typing shortens it all up. Hahah. **

**Chapter 3; Friday**

**EPOV:**

After lunch on Monday, I had every single class with Bella. Which was fun for me. Since I got to sit next to her everytime, too. By the end of the day, Bella was seeming to warm up to me. And my constant hitting on her. She didn't even shake my arm off when I wrapped my arm around her waist anymore. She'd just wait a couple seconds say; "Edward" all cutely, and I'd take my arm off her. For about a minute, then it'd go back. After the tenth time, she gave up and let me walk with her like that.

"So, Bella, ready for this weekend? I know I'm excited." I asked her as we were walking to meet up with the gang in the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun. As long as _someone _doesn't try to rape or molest me every chance he gets. Haha." she joked. It was still cute, even though, I think it was meant to be insulting.

"Who knows, who knows. Maybe you'll want it. Besides, you _will_ be sleeping in my room, _all weekend long._" I said the last part louder and slower so it'd sink in.

"Since when?!" she was taken by surprise.

"Since now. Jasper will be with Alice, and Rose will be with Emmett- so you're going to be with me. Don't try to pretend that you're not excited. I know you are." I smirked, "And, I promise I wont rush you into anything. I'm not like that babe."

"Okay, good. Then, I guess I'm alright with sleeping with you this weekend. Just, no touching!"

"Babe, if I sleep with you. There's going to be touching." I added, with a wink.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Just not, too much."

"Deal." I smiled. She was so innocent. It was cute and sexy; all in itself.

And of course, I wouldn't be telling her about the spare bedrooms.

**------------**

**BPOV:**

To tell the truth, I was excited for tonight. And the whole weekend. Also, I wouldn't show it but, I was kind of excited and happy that I would get to be sleeping with Edward. Over the week, I've grown quite fond of him. He makes me laugh, and he _can be_ charming and sweet, when he's not being a jerk or a pervert. But, I like his perverted, bad boy side too. Not to mention, I wouldn't mind his warm, hot body by mine. He's just so..mmm. Yummy. And, he's sexy as hell!

After school Edward and I were walking to the school parking lot so we could get going back to his house. I haven't been there yet, but it sounds amazing. And, Jasper told me it's huge, so I was excited. I was going to ride back to the house with Alice and Rosalie in Rose's candy apple red mustang **(AN: that's just the car I'm going to give Rose for the story. I love love love Mustangs!) **And the boys would be going back together in Edward's Volvo. As we were getting in the cars, Edward came jogging over to Rose, Alice, and me.

"Can we help you Eddie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah actually. I wanted to give Bella something." he said, ignoring Alice, and walking straight towards me.

"Yea--" he cut me off. With a kiss on the lips. Which was followed by him whispering "I'll see you later, babe." leaving me stunned and speechless.

Alice and Rose both squeaked and giggled and started whispering about how adorable that was. And how Edward and I would be such a cute couple when we started dating. But I was still stunned. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but--

_That Edward Cullen was the best kisser. Ever!_

_--------------------_

**EPOV:**

I couldn't believe I actually kissed her. I had planned on it, but I didn't think she would just, let me. Her lips were so soft and plump. They left me craving more. They were just perfect. I couldn't wait 'til I was able to kiss her more later. A lot more that is. And without an audience. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to get back to the house. I basically threw Emmett and Jasper into the car.

"Bye girlies! See you at the house!" Emmett yelled out the window, blowing them all kisses. Which caused a giggle fit.

"C'mon Em. We gotta' get to the house. I have to clean up my room before Bella spends the night in there." I said was we raced out of the parking lot, and towards our house. A thirty minute drive, that I was going to make into ten.

"Since when do you clean?" Jasper asked, astonished.

"Since he wants to get into Bella's pants!" Emmett joked, howling with laughter.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped, even though I knew he was joking. _What the hell? When did I get so defensive about Bella?_

_"_Sorry dude...I just thought you'd laugh." Emmett said, looking semi-hurt. I instantly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Em. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to flip out like that."

"It's okay dude!" Emmett was back to laughing. And I was glad. I _loathed _when I hurt my family.

We got to the house in one-third of the regular time. Just like I had hoped. After I had safely parked my Volvo in the garage, I got out and ran into the house and up to my bedroom. Ready to clean. I made the bed, switching all the sheets, blankets, and pillow-covers to Midnight Blue since that seemed to be Bella's favorite color. I got all the dirty clothes or clothes on the floor and put them in the hamper in the laundry room. I went into the bathroom attatched to my room, and cleaned everything in it. Then finally, I picked up anything that was..inappropritate for Bella. Things that would make her feel uncomfortable had to get put away, too. As soon as I finished, I ran downstairs to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing the Wii, and sat down inbetween them. Just in time, too. About three seconds later all the girls came walking in the door. That was so close.

"Hey ladies, how was your drive?" I asked, keeping my cool. They never had to know.

"It was good. You got here fast." Rose said, walking over to Emmett, distracting him from the game when she sat on his lap. Alice followed her, doing the same to Jasper.

"Ha, yeah. We were going fast and talking, we didn't even realize it until we were walking into the house." Jasper said, making up an excuse. The girls bought it, so we were good.

I walked over to Bella, as the two couple occupied the couch and started to make out and what not. I walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin in the side of her neck. Breathing in, I smelled her amazing scent. She smelled like strawberries, I loved it. She didn't seem to mind me holding on to her, so I pulled her down into my lap when I sat in the big black chair next to the couch. She didn't seem to mind that, either. She was sitting in my lap, and all of the sudden leaned back so we were kind of laying down. Her on top of me. I was enjoying it.

"Mmm..." she mumbled. She wasn't asleep, but I wasn't going to let her fall asleep either.

"Stay awake hun." I whispered in her ear, and kissed her neck. That certainly woke her up.

"I am up!" she yelled-whispered so we wouldn't disturb the other couples. She was embarassed. Cute.

"Aw, come back and lay down." I pouted. Trying to get her to agree.

"Okay, I will. As long as you promise to not kiss me." she said, sternly.

"Okay, okay. I promise." I said, as I crossed my fingers.

"Okay, fine." she said, laying back down so we could get comfortable again. I pulled a little blanket over us, just in case we got cold.

_I could totally get used to her being with me..._

----------------

**What did you think?! I know they're short, but I'm trying to work on that. ^-^ Reviews please! And kind of give me some ideas of what you want to see. Thanks!**

**Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: You know what to do. [= Review please! **

**READ: Today, Sunday where I am, I might be updating a lot. Because I have no life today, and I like writing. So tell me if you'd like that. [=**

**Chapter 4; Secrets.**

**BPOV:**

I was really comfortable with Edward. Just laying with him, it was nice. Though I did like when he kissed me, I didn't want anything to really escalate. I wouldn't know what to do, I've never had a real boyfriend. And, if we broke up things would be hard and awkward. And, his sister would _never _stop with questions, and "aws" and everything. I'd constantly be blushing.-- After Edward and I were laying for about, an hour maybe almost two, Em, Rose, Alice, and Jasper finally stopped messing around so we could ALL hang out together.

"Aw, you guys look so cute Eddie!" Alice giggled.

"Shut your face, I think she's asleep. I'll wake her up in a little bit," he paused and rubbed my arm, "Hey Em, go order us some food. And a lot of it. I'm starving."

"Yes sir!" Emmett ran out of the room, followed by Jasper I'm guessing. They'd probably buy everything on the menu. I decided to "wake up," and began shifting on Edward's lap.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Rose said, as I sat up to stretch a little.

"Were you comfortable laying on my Brother? I mean..Edward must've been a pretty nice pillow. You _were_ sleeping on him for almost two hours." Alice teased.

"Actually, he is very comfortable.." I said, blushing.

Alice just smiled at me, and it looked like she knew something that I didn't. Rose giggled at me, since I was still sitting in Edward's lap, after stretching. I just blushed, a lot. Especially when I looked back at Edward, and he was just relaxing, starring back at me. I must've been redder then red. I stood up off his lap, so I could go with the girls to find Emmett and Jasper.

"Aw, where are you going Bells? Your ass was warming me, not to mention, was very nice in the middle of my lap." I winked, "And now I'm cold."

"Sorry. But, I'm hungry." I said smiling.

"I'll give you something to eat." he stated, smirking, and barely thrusted his hips up so I would know what he was saying.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at him, causing me to jump. "_SO _inappropriate!"

-----------------------

**EPOV:**

I started smirking when Alice yelled at me. I would _never _ask Bella to do that for me, unless she wanted to. It was kind of rude, but that's how I was with most girls I knew. Then again, most girls I knew weren't like Bella. At all. Bella was innocent and sweet, and shy. Girls I usually associated with were way beyond innocent, slutty, and they were generally a bit _too _open. I watched as the girls walked into the kitchen, to join my brother and best friend. I especially watched Bella. Her hips always swayed just right, they were the perfect size. And her ass always looked so great in her jeans, they fit her curves perfectly. After a minute, I went into the kitchen to, but not before thinking about tonight, and how bad I wanted Bella.

"I saw we order three pizzas, some chicken wings, a couple tacos, and some subs and we'll be all set!" Emmett boomed, as her told everyone the plan.

"Em, you have to think about everyone else too. There's six people here. And everyone knows you could eat all of that by yourself." I stated, punching him in the shoulder. And it wasn't even a lie.

"I know, but we have guets. So we have to be considerate." he laughed at me.

"I could probably eat a whole pizza by myself.." Bella spoke up, "and still have froom for everything else."

"No way. Hun, you're too skinny. There's no way you could eat all of that." I laughed at her.

"How do you think I got these curves?" she paused, "I don't do diets. I eat what I want, when I want, and however much of it I want." my jaw dropped.

Alice and Rose started to giggle. And Rose confirmed what Bella claimed she could do.

"Hell yeah, she could probably give Emmett a run for his money in the eating department." she said. "She eats all the time. Or at least she did. Especially when we were kids." Bella and she began to laugh. Bella's laugh was beautiful, just like her. And her smile could light up the room..

_Wait? Since when do I, especially me, think like this? I never think like this, about anyone. All I ever care about is getting into the next girls pants. I haven't thought about someone like this since..goddamnit, those stupid fucking bad memories._

"Hey, you okay bro?" Jasper asked, shaking thoughts away from me.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." I said. I knew they were going to ask what about in a second, so I might as well just tell them, "about Tanya."

"Oh.." they all said, before everyone was quiet.

"Who's Tanya?" I heard Bella's beautiful voice ask. I forgot she didn't know about Tanya. Only Jas, Em, Rose, and Alice knew.

"Um, I'll tell you later tonight." I said. I didn't know if I would, or if I could, but I planned on it. I wanted her to know. She was one of my best friends now. Who would _hopefully become more._

**BPOV:**

I was confused. Who's Tanya? And what did she do to Edward and his family? Well, Edward promised he'd tell me tonight, so I can wait. It was kind of awkward between everyone, so I tried to lighten the mood.

"So..how about this weather..Rains fun..I like to dance in it. And go puddle jumping. And get soaked..." I said, waiting for their answers.

"Bella, I love you." Alice said, hugging me and laughing. "Well, it is raining, so lets go!" she yelled, pulling me through the living room, and out the door to the pouring rain. It was nice on my skin.

I hadn't done something like this in forever. But I loved it. It was so much fun. Alice and I were running around like maniacs. Dancing. Jumping. Squealing. Skipping. And everything inbetween. It was so much fun and I was loving it. Everyone else was just standing on the porch, laughing at how stupid Alice and I were being. We probably looked like special kids, but I didn't mind. It was so much fun, and I hadn't actually had fun since I was a little girl. Sure, Renee was fun- sometimes, but she didn't have what a best friend could have. After about twenty minutes of playing in the down pour and puddles, we ran inside. Soaked.

"Hey Bella. You really now how to mess with a guys head." I head a familiar musical voice. It was Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I followed his gaze to my chest. My light, white, tank-top was soaked through. Showing off my black and pink bra. "Oh gosh!" I yelled as I covered my chest up with my hands and arms. I blushed a lot, like I thought my cheeks would set on fire.

"Aw babe, it's okay. I don't mind it none." He smirked at me, of course. That infamous smirk of his. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to him. Not caring that his t-shirt would be soaked, too. "besides," he began to whisper, "you look very hot. It messes with a guys head when girls are _teases._" he said the last word kind of, seductivley. It was hot.

If it was possible, I blushed even more when his lips brushed on my ear. I managed to whipser a silent "thank you" before wiggling out of his arms, and ran upstairs. Almost falling as I did so. I heard him chuckle. I put on a pair of Alice's shorts, which came out looking like short short shorts on me, and one of her camis which went up a little past my belly button. Oh well, I guess it wasn't _that_ bad. Even though, later I'd be sleeping with Edward...I'd just have to deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Tell me what you think. Review more- please. [= The more you review; the faster the updates!**

**---------------------**

**Chapter 5; Jealousy**

**EPOV:**

When Bella came running in the house, her shirt was soaked and completely see through. I felt my pants tighten a little bit at the scene in front of me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, not even caring if I got wet. She ran upstairs, almost falling- I chuckled. She was too cute.

I waited in the living room for the food to come. Bella came downstairs right as the doorbell rang. As soon as I saw her, I wanted to grab her. She was wearing booty shorts, and a tank top that barely covered anything. She saw me hesitate, and went to open the door herself. I starred at her ass as she walked, it looked so- amazing. When I finally got up, I heard the delivery guy talking to her, so I decided to just sit there and listen instead.

"Well, give me a call sometime. Foods on the house. By the way, I'm Jacob."

"I'm Bella, and sure why not. I'll text you sometime." I felt my stomach tighten? What was this? Jealousy..possibly. I was kind of mad, too. Not at Bella, of course. But more at him. If _he _didn't give her his number, then she wouldn't have felt obligated to give him hers. They kept talking, so I kept listening.

"So, what's your last name, sweetheart?" sweetheart, what the hell?

"Swan. Like the bird, ha ha. And yours?"

"Black. You're Charlie Swan's daughter?! Bella, it's me. Jacob Black. Billy's son! From La Push! We used to take baths together when we were real little!" that..Bastard.

"Oh my! Hi. You look so different. You've gotten very...tall."

"Ha ha, thank you. Look, I gotta' get going to work- but text me. Okay?"

"Sure thing." and he left, good.

She turned around and almost fell with all the food she was holding. I went to go take it from her. Scanning her body as I took the food, slowly. Her pale stomach was showing, and it was sexy as all hell. Then her legs showed from the shorts, that might as well have been her underwear, not that I minded at all. They were long and looked very, hot. I scanned back up to her cleveage where her chest was peaking out from the tank top. She wasn't _too _big, but she wasn't small at all- either. They were perfect; just like everything else about her. I was actually, very happy that my sister was as short as she was. If she wasn't- I wouldn't be able to see this much of Bella today. As I was starring at her barely covered body, my mind started to wander..

Me and Bella tonight. In my bed. Undressing each other, slowly. Me on top of Bella. Me kissing down her neck, to her chest, and then...

"Edward?" I got snapped out of my very, nice, daydream as Bella was re-gaining my attention. In a different way. "Edward? Are you going to take the food into the kitchen or not? I don't think Emmett can wait anymore!" she giggled, as she made a joke. It was cute.

"Oh yeah. Ha ha, sorry. Got caught up thinking about something." I started walking into the kitchen as I realized _Eddie Jr. _was awake and functioning. I didn't want Bella to notice, so I ran into the kitchen, put the food down and ran up to my room. Hopefully, no one would come looking for me...

**------------------**

**BPOV:**

Edward left as soon as he put the food down. I was debating whether or not I should go looking for him. But, I decided that he'd come down soon enough, and eat. Besides, he was the one who said he was starving in the first place. I was going to save some food for him, just in case he didn't come down before everyone was done. We all ate, not worrying about edward. About half-way into us eating, he came downstairs to join us. He said he wasn't feeling good, so he took some Tylenol and he was ready to eat now. I was glad; it would suck if he got sick all weekend. I started smiling at him, which Emmett saw and started teasing me about.

"What're you smiling about Bells? You know something about my little brother over here, that I don't?"

"No, why would you say that? I'm just happy to be here. It's much more fun than my own house. Charlie is cool and all, but he's not someone I'd generally like to hang out with all the time." I said. I had to make sure I didn't blush, or advert my eyes or Emmett would definetely catch my lie.

"Mhm, sureeeeeeeee." he said, dragging out the sure. "I believe you. For now." he smirked, I just laughed along with everyone else and smiled. After just a couple hours at the Cullen house, and I was already feeling like I was more welcomed here then at my house. And, I felt comfortable, too.

After we ate, we decided to just get into our pajamas and watch movies until we were all tired. I was the only one ready for bed, at the moment, so I waited in the T.V. room as everyone else got dressed and ready. Everyone was down quick, with the exception of Edward, again. I just sat in the big black chair and waited as Emmett explained what we'd be watching. My Bloody Valentine. **(AN: Amazing movie! It's a little confusing at first, but it's really good. [= I'm terrified of anything that's scary or haunted house related- but I loved it! And it's 3D!) **It was a scary movie, and it was 3D, oh this wouldn't go over too good. I'm terrified of scary movies. But, I'd have to deal. I didn't wanna' seem like a baby. As Jasper passed out the 3D glasses, Edward came downstairs, and I could've just jumped on him. He wasn't wearing anything but boxers and pajama bottoms, and his chest and stomach were like..godly. I couldn't wait to be sitting with him all night, and sleeping with him, too.

"What're we watching?" he asked, as he sat down with me, sliding me onto his lap. I didn't mind.

"My Bloody Valentine 3D!" Emmett howled. "You know, these girls need their protection." I looked at Rose, who pretended to be scared. She lived for scary things, and haunted houses, so it would be funny to watch. Even though, I already knew they'd probably be all over each other instead of watching the movie.

As the movie started, the two couples seemed good. And then about a quarter into it, they started getting..frisky. I cuddled down closer to Edward so I wouldn't have to watch them anymore. As I pressed back into him, he made a moaning sound- or maybe it was a groan, I wasn't sure. I've never caused someone to make that sound before. I looked back at him, and he looked at me smiling- pulling me closer.

"Hey." he whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I whispered back.

"Enjoying the movie?"

"Not really. I easily scared at movies like this." just then, a sound from the movie made me jump.

"I can tell.." he said, brushing his lips over my ear.

"Yes.." I barely got out.

I felt his lips on my neck, and I didn't object to it, at all. He kissed up and down, and I turned my head a little so he could have more access to it. He gently started sucking on the side of my neck, it felt really- good. He started sucking more, and I whimpered a little. I was able to play it off as if I was scared of the movie. After he sucked on my neck for about a minute, maybe even two, he stopped and laid back. Pulling me down with him. He had his arms around my stomach, and was rubbing circles on my bare skin. It made me feel, even more comfortable.

We watched the rest of the movie. And every-so-often, Edward would kiss my neck in the spot where there was probably a mark. When the movie ended, Jasper quickly moved and put in the fourth Harry Potter movie. If this movie was anything like the other one..I might not be bored..

-------------

**EPOV:**

This movie is going to be more fun..I would make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Oh my! I'm so so sorry! I haven't been able to update, but I have been writing. A lot! I've had so much to do this past week or so. Many final exams. I'll try to update as much as I can- asap!**

**Chapter 6; Movie Time Fun**

**EPOV:**

I was planning a way to get Bella to turn around so I could kiss her. I figured I could just like, flip her over. She was light enough, and in the right laying position. So I did just that, I stuck my hand under her and flipped her so we were chest to chest. She just looked up at me, waiting to see what I was doing. It took me about two and a half seconds to slide her up to my face, and kiss her. And to my surprise, she kissed me back. And, she sat up on my lap- kissing me more. Perfect.

I pulled her closer to me, and licked her bottom lip. She wouldn't open up. _Tease, _I thought as I tried again. Still nothing. I started to kiss and nibble at her neck again, when I heard a cough. I opened my eyes, to a grin on Emmett's face. Fuck, he cut my time short.

"And how're you two doing?" he asked, smirking as I glared at him. Rose was asleep on the couch, and Alice and Jazz were still making out together- oblivious to everything around them.

"Shut up, and go sit down, ass." I growled at him. I watched him go back to Rose, gently sitting down and putting an arm around her. They were a cute couple, and they were good to each other, too. I went back to kiss Bella, but she was turned around, watching the rest of the movie. Not to mention, she was beet red. Damnit. Now what do I do with myself...?

**BPOV:**

After Emmett caught Edward and I basically sucking face, I was super embarassed. I enjoyed it, but, it felt weird. Making out with someone who I wasn't even dating. Especially Edward. From the rumors at school, which I don't know if I should believe or not because everyone is saying them, Edward's no virgin. And he's an apparent man-slut. Not quite a man-whore. He had slept with several _disgusting _choices. Like Jessica Stanley. And Lauren- who cares what her last name is anyways. They were cool, kind of, but they were with new guys every single weekend. Skank much? Jessica wasn't as bad though. But as for Lauren...I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant- and I've only known her for a week.

I decided on not going back to making out with Edward. I just watched the rest of the movie. By the time it was over, it was almost eleven thirty and we decided to just go to bed instead of dragging ourselves through another movie. As we were getting ready to go to sleep, I remembered that Edward hadn't told me about..uh, Tanya? Yeah, Tanya.

"Edward? Will you tell me about Tanya now?" I asked, quietly.

"Oh..yeah. I said I would, and I always keep my word. So come here." he patted next to him on the bed, and I just patiently waited for him to tell me.

"Okay, well, Tanya was my first girlfriend ever. We had started going out the summer before freshman year at the high school. We were both little prudes, never been kissed or anything. And, we weren't really interested in the whole sex thing- neither of us wanted to mess up our lives by accidentaly getting her pregnant. Well, if you couldn't already tell, I fell in love with her. I realized it about a year after we started going out, actually, exactly a year. The summer before entering Sophmore year- I was just head-over-heels about her. And I loved the feeling. I was scared to tell her, just in case she'd freak out. After a month of hiding it, and I just told her. And much to my enjoyment, she said she loved me too! It was one of the best moments I'd ever lived through. About half way thru sophmore year, we started to get deeper into our relationship. And we got more..physical. We had started to get more touchy, and that Christmas, we lost our virginity to each other. I could've sworn I was going to marry that girl someday. She just seemed so..perfect." he paused to breathe for a second, and I put a comforting hand on his thigh- letting him know I was there for him, "Into our Junior year, well last year, it seemed like we were beginning to grow apart. And it was breaking my heart, slowly, but surely. I went to go surprise her for her birthday, the second week of school, and caught her fucking Tyler. That's when I broke. After I eventually got over her, which didn't take as long as expected..I became like I am now. I don't get tied down to one girl. I do what I want. I became a badass, and started sleeping around. And I don't regret it. But, I don't know if I'll ever change. Only time can tell us."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe someone would do that to Edward. Before I could say anything, he kept on with the story.

"Alice, Rose, Em, and Jas are the only people who know. And the only people I wanted to tell- ever. Well, besides you. I trust you Bella. But, they always thought that she was up to something. They were always there to catch me if she ever just, dropped me. And when she did- they were there. They caught me, and tried to help me. They did- but I didn't go back to the old Edward. I went to how I am now. But I'm not complaining." He grew really quiet, with a blank expression. And then he smiled, as if he didn't give a care in the world.

"I'm sorry Edward. That must've been horrible for you." I squeezed his leg, to let him know.

"I'ts okay Bellsy, I'm fine. And over it." I thought it was cute. Bellsy. I liked it.

"Aww, that's cute. Bellsy. I like it." I cooed.

"Well, then I'll call you that- whenever I feel the need or want to." he smiled, cutely. "But ONLY me." he grinned, wider.

"I'm kind of tired." I said, yawning. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight _Eddie._" I got under the covers. Midnight Blue. My favorite color, ever. I snuggled up to his pillows. I felt Edward slide in next to me, and wrap his arms around me. One over my waist, one under- meeting in the middle over my stomach. I fell asleep quickly. Feeling great and safe. Even though we weren't dating, this was nice.

Though, there was one thing on my mind before I drifted off to sleep. "After I eventually got over her, which didn't take as long as expected..I became like I am now. I don't get tied down to one girl. I do what I want. I became a badass, and started sleeping around. And I don't regret it. But, I don't know if I'll ever change. Only time can tell us."

I really hope he could/would break that cycle...

After I eventually got over her, which didn't take as long as expected..I became like I am now. I don't get tied down to one girl. I do what I want. I became a badass, and started sleeping around. And I don't regret it. But, I don't know if I'll ever change. Only time can tell us."

I really hoped he would/could get over that badass stuff...

**EPOV:**


	7. Chapter 7

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Aloha! [= So I'm going to try and update more often. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer. [= Review PLEASE. Hmm..how about this- I want FIVE new reviews for a new chapter? Is that good enough bargain? I hope so. ;].**

**Chapter 7; Truth or Dare?**

**EPOV:**

I woke up to a pillow occupying the space that Bella was suppsed to be in. Figures she's an early bird and was already downstairs. I got up and went into my bathroom. I was the only one allowed to use it, except Bella- I'd let her use it if she wanted. I looked in the mirror, before splashing some cold water on my face to wake me up. When I stood up, drying my face- I heard a high pitched scream. Then two people running into my room. No later then ten seconds, Emmett and Jasper were in my bathroom- looking like they had just rolled out of bed. We all looked over to see Bella, soaking wet, standing outside of my shower in just a towel. _A towel that barely covered the top part of her thighs._ I was grateful for this.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, still slightly alarmed. He had just gotten out of bed. Along with Emmett.

"I came in here, thinking Bella would be downstairs. I guess she was showering. I just woke up and didn't even realize the shower was running."

"Eddie," Emmett spoke, with a slight grin on his face, "do you have any clue what time it is?"

"I don't know.. 10?"

"No. It's 3:30 in the morning. Go to sleep. And as for you Bella- that look suits you." he smirked, and laughed.

"Shut up!" she half-yelled, throwing a bar of soap at him.

He laughed and left, followed by Jasper. I gave Bella a once-over and retreated back to my bed, to sleep. 3:30 in the morning, on a Saturday was not when I wanted to be up. Before I fell asleep, Bella was back in bed with me cuddled up to my chest. Just the way it should be. I smiled, and fell asleep. But not before grabbing her and keeping her in my arms.

--------------

I woke up later around eleven, and Bella was still laying with me, asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful while she slept. And it made her look even more innocent. Just the fact that, she was there and she couldn't stop people from hurting her. Just at the thought of someone hurting her, I cringed and instantly felt defensive about her. I wrapped my arms around her, tightly. She gave a little grunt in her sleep, and made a face. It was adorable, and I chuckled. That woke her up. She opened her eyes, closed them, and then she blinked fourteen times in a row. She went to stretch, but was limited to the space she had. She squirmed around, and I opened my arms. She sat up and stretched more. She swung her legs over the bed, standing up. She had changed her clothes. Probably after her shower. Instead of being in Alice's clothes that were very tight and small on her- she was in a big tee shirt, that hung off her body. _My tee shirt._ She looked good in my clothes. They suited her even better then that towel.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I smiled at her, like a fool.

She grunted and replied with a small hello. She mumbled as she walked out into the hall, and down the stairs. I chuckled quietly to myself, and followed. As we got downstairs, the girls were cooking breakfast, and the guys were sitting there- eating pre-breakfast snacks. Figures. Bella went to go help, and I went to go eat. We both fit in.

"How'd you sleep, Miss Isabella?" Rosalie asked. I noticed that Rose and Ali were in Emmett's and Jasper's shirts, too. They all looked like a little club. And as for us guys, we all had pajama pants and no shirts. It's like something out of some teen show.

"I slept just fine, Miss Rosalie. And what about yourself? And don't think I forgot about you Miss Alice. Just because you're small, doesn't mean you can hide from me." Bella laughed, along with the girls. I didn't know if it was just me, but maybe it was an inside joke.

"I don't get what is so funny. You're all crazy." Jasper said, eating. He was grumpy. Him and Alice probably didn't get much rest. He was probably a little horndog after their four our make-out session. I shuddered just thinking about it. Those horny bastards.

"So boys, what do you want to do today?" Bella asked, leaning over the otherside of the counter- giving me a clear view of her cleavage underneath my tee shirt.

"I say we sit around the house, playing pointless games, that will get us no where in life- but will also amuse the hell out of us before we get too bored." Emmett said, still inhaling food.

"Lets do it! That sounds like fun! We should play.. Extreme truth or dare!" Alice said, enthusiastically. Everyone agreed, not as excited, but excited none-the-less.

**BPOV:**

About thirty minutes later, everyone was in the living room, sitting in a circle. It was kind of gloomy outside, with a thunder storm so we wouldn't be going anywhere today.

"Here's the deal: Whatever is asked, or dared, _has to be done._ No getting out of it; and if you somehow do get out of it- you MUST take the next dare that comes your way. No matter what." Rose explained, especially to me.

"Got it." I said, smiling. I was going to have fun no matter what.

"I'll go first." Emmett said, grinning. "Alice, truth or dare."

"Dare." she challenged him, figures.

"I dare you to..kiss Bella. For two minutes. On the mouth." my gosh, what were we? 13?

"No problem." I said, in place of Alice. She came over and pushed her lips onto mine. And I kissed back. We actually began to "makeout" a bit, just because there were three horndogs in the room. Why not put on a show? I heard Rose chuckling and I peeked at the guys. Just as I suspected; all three of them were starring, mouths hanging open. They were enjoying this. After our two minutes was over, Alice gave me a peck and leaned away. The boys' expressions were hilarious.

"My turn!" Alice enthusiastically squeeked. "Hmm.. Edward! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said, cooly. _Pussy, _I thought. I blushed a little, I never thought things like that.

"Ugh, you're so stupid," Alice whined, it was funny. "Fine. If given the chance, would you have sex with Bella?"

"In a heart beat." he didn't pause, didn't think about it, just said it as soon as Alice finished the question. I blushed a lot, I could feel it. My cheeks were getting hot, and Emmett was giggling like a school girl. I glared at him, and he shut up. I looked at Edward, who just seemed to have a smug look on his gorgeous face. Of course. Because he could admit anything that was asked, if I got asked that about him, I'd sound like an idiot trying to explain why'd I say no. Well, basically, it would be because I wasn't ready for that. And if the situation of Edward and I ever...et cetera..came up, I'd hope he'd understand that. And wouldn't push me towards anything. Even though, that would probably never happend. Since, Edward probably wasn't interested in me like _that._ I played it off, as if I didn't care. Then it was Edward's turn.

"Bella," he said, "Truth or Dare." It wasn't even a question.

"Dare." I wasn't scared.

"I dare you to.." he smirked, "go put on the sexiest piece of lingerie Alice or Rose has here, come down here, and sit in my lap until we go to bed tonight." my face dropped. _That would be so embarrassing to me._ Of course, Rose and Alice had no problem. They giggled as they pulled me upstairs into Alice's room.

"Here Bella," Rose said, "this one is perfect." Rose showed me a little outfit that was a "Mrs. Clause" type thing. It was a little top with the red bra and white..I think fluff around the cups, and a little ball of fluff hanging down. Then it was completely bare until it reached my hips where there was a little skirt that barely covered the red-lace underwear I had to go with it, the pattern matching the top. Then, they had white stockings that came up to mid-thigh with lace on the top. White gloves. And a Santa hat. I looked like I came straight out of one of the Playboy Calendar things. After I put it on, it actually didn't look that bad. Alice gave me "sex hair" and we went downstairs, no hesitations. I went right over to Edward and sat in his lap, with my little outfit. **(Link for Bella's outfit- .) **

"You look...damn girl." Was all Edward said, before we got back into the game.

It all started to get boring. Mostly girls kissing, and guys doing ridiculous dares, or stupid truths. We had all learned about stupid things like; Rose and Emmett had indeed had sex. Which almost made Jasper jump on Emmett- seeing as Rose is his twin. Though you wouldn't notice. But, refrained from it because him and Alice had also...yeah. Everyone knew Edward wasn't a virgin; and everyone knew I was. It was all pretty simple; but Emmett had to go and start getting all sexual asking everyone questions.

"Bella, truth or dare." he asked me.

"Truth." I didn't want to do anymore dares.

"I know you're a virgin; but have you ever..gave oral sex to anyone?" he asked. Everyone looked at me, and I felt Edaerd tighten the loose grip he had on my waist. Everyone wanted to know how innocent I really was. "And tell the truth."

"Uh..." this was going to be embarrassing, "yes, I have. And I've recieved it, too." I wasn't _too _innocent. I heard the girls gasp.

"To who?!" Alice practically screamed. I didn't want to dish my whole sex life out to everyone. Especially with Edward around, so I mouth "I'll tell you later." to the girls, and decided I didn't want to play anymore. Everyone else agreed too.

We sat around talking for awhile, and I got a text. When I opened my phone I saw "_One New Message from: J. Black." _Edward stiffened.

_Hey Bella! Whats up? What r u doin?_

I thought it was cute that he was texting me.

_Hey. I'm just at the Cullens house. Playing around. We just got finished playing Truth or Dare. Haha._

It didn't take long at all before he responded.

_Lucky them. I wish I cud play tht w/ u. ;)_

I heard Edward growl behind me.

_Haha, how old are you again?_

_Im 7 mnths youngr then u! We r basically the sme age._

I giggled, he was too cute. Edward growled again, and got more stiff. What was he? Jealous.

_Awh, OK Jake. I wont call you young anymore. :)_

_Gud, I wudnt want 2 have 2 hurt u. Lol._

I laughed.

_You're a loser. But hey, I gotta' go. Text me in a couple hours if you want? I'll talk to you later. Bye. :)_

Another instant respond.

_Aw :( OK. Ill take u up on tht txting. Tlk 2 u l8r. :)_

I looked back and Edward, and he didn't look like he was very happy. Maybe he was jealous. But he had no reason to be.

**EPOV:**

When that Jacob kid texted her, I instantly felt myself getting jealous again. I did NOT like it. I didn't want to be jealous anymore, especially of some little junior kid who was trying to hit on my Bella. _Woah, there I go with that my stuff again. Where is it coming from? _

I sat there with Bella in my lap, before picking her and transporting us to our big comfy chair. Good memories in this chair. I was still feeling jealous about Jacob. I knew he'd be texting her later, and he could flirt all he wanted. And technically, so could she. She wasn't in a relationship. But, I didn't want her flirting with _him. _I wanted her flirting with _me. Only me. _I felt possessive over her. But I do not take jealousy well. Especially when I'm the one being jealous. I knew exactly what I had to do in order to not feel jealous. And I'd be damned if it didn't work out.

­**---------------------------------------------**

**AN: READ. Okay, so I wont know how long this is until I post it, but mhmm. REVIEW PLEASE. More reviews I get, more I update? I think it's a good bargain. So give me 5 reviews, and you'll get a new chapter. Give me 7-10, and you get two chapters. See how this works? Thankyou! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. But I do own this story&plot. [=**

**AN: You guys gave me more reviews then normal last time. [= Thankyou! Please keep doing that! I wont ask for certain amounts, but if I get more comments I'll update as much as possible. [=**

**Chapter 8; Slow Down**

**EPOV:**

We were sitting there on the chair, watching some bizarre show on TV. Bella didn't seem to notice that I had my arms wrapped all around her, so she wouldn't be able to get away, even if she wanted to. I was still feeling jealous, even though Bella had stopped talking to the kid.

"Hey, Bellsy.." I said, poking her.

"Yeah?" she whispered, still looking at the TV.

"Can I ask you a question. It's yes or no."

"Um, sure." she looked at me. "Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend." she looked at me shocked, "Please?" I gave her my sweetest smile.

"Why me?" she whispered, still shocked.

"Well..You're awesome, cool, gorgeous, a great kisser- and I.." I had to paused, "And I really like you." she smiled at me, and blushed a lot.

"When you put it like that..." she stopped. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Edward."

I felt all the jealousy melt away. She was my girlfriend now, and no guy was going to take her away unless we broke up. And now, I could kiss her whenever. And wherever.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend. And when he said please and flashed me that crooked smile, I was lost. And, when he started commenting me, and told me he really liked me, I was gone. I had to say yes, Because at that moment, he was like the sweetest boy ever. When I said yes, he gave me another crooked smile that made my heart quicken to ten times it's normal speed. I had never felt like this towards anyone else. I had never had a boyfriend until right now. Well, a real boyfriend. I had a "friend with benefits." But that ended quicker than it started. He got a girlfriend; and still wanted to have "fun" with me. I do **not **cheat. Or help someone else cheat. That's so... ugly.

I leaned back into Edward. He sighed, but he was content. I was happy. My first boyfriend was Edward Anthony Cullen. The most gorgeous guy in school; and also one of the hottest. I just hoped that girls wouldn't continue to throw themselves at him like they always do. And, I hoped I wasn't treated any differently. I had friends other than the Cullens' at school, and I hoped they didn't treat me differently. I knew Angela and Ben wouldn't, but as for Mike I had no clue. According to Jasper, Mike was interested in me, and wouldn't be too happy if I hooked up with someone else.

We were all watching TV, and being bums when my found started to ring.

_And I hate to want to show you _

_I will run to you, to you 'til I _

_Can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

I flipped my phone opening, without even bothering to see who it was calling.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Hey! It's Jennifer!" I heard a familiar voice yell into the phone. It was my best friend from back in Phoenix.

"Oh my gosh! Hi! What's up?!" I jumped up off Edward's lap, practically skipping into the kitchen so I could talk to her. I haven't talked to her in a month, and I missed her dearly.

"Nothing changed here. But I miss you so, so much. I miss hanging out with you! And my parents finally agreed to put texting back on my phone, if I promised to not go over 10,000 minutes in just texting. So now I can text you!" she squealed with delight.

"Good! I miss you, too. I miss being home, but it's pretty good here. I've met a lot of great friends. Oh and well.. right before you called me, I just got my first boyfriend!" I squealed into the phone. I felt like a thriteen year old girl saying that, but who cares? I was excited. And she was my best friend- I had to tell her everything.

"Awesome! Is he cute? Tell me about him, don't leave anything out." she seemed happy for me, I was glad. She knew I never dated before.

I sat there explaining Edward to her. I told her how the first day I met him, he basically molested me and tortured me, and how we gradually became closer, and I got close with his sister who was now one of my best friends here in Forks. I told her how I made out with him, and he gave me a hickey. I told her that he was gorgeous and sexy and everything inbetween. But I saved the best for last.

"Oh, and guess what?"

"What?!" she squealed, excited to hear more.

"He's a badass." I smirked.

"You're so lucky! Badasses are the best. And usually the best in bed," she stopped and we burst out laughing. "I wish I could talk more, but I gotta' go. We've been on the phone for awhile, and it's getting late here. Even though we're only an hour apart. We need to visit sometime! I'll talk to you later. I love you Belllllllllllllllllllllllllllla."

"I love you too, Jennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." we always used to stretch out our names. I heard her hang up and I smiled. I was happy I got to talk to her.

I sat down in one of the stools in the kitchen, and started thinking. Before I could even think for thirty seconds, I felt a strong grip hold onto me around my waist. And a familiar scent filled my nostrils. Edward's sent. Yum.

"So," he whispered on my neck, his velvety voice sounding seductive, "you think I'm a badass Bella?" I could practically hear him smirk.

"Well..yeah.." I replied, kind of sounding nervous. That's what he did to me.

"I should just show you how bad I can be." and before i got the chance to question him about what he was talking about, he lifted me off the stool onto the counter, spreading my legs apart and stepping closer to me. I almost forgot I was in the ridiculous Santa outfit. He started kissing me, and feeling up and down my bare stomach. He was rubbing all over my torso, and moved his eager lips to my neck. I tilted my head to the side so he could gain more access. I let out a muffled moan. It felt so good. I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling a bit. He seemed to like that, a lot. He started sucking on my neck harder. By the time the weekend was over, I was sure to have several hickies. He was rubbing my chest through the thin material, and I kind of liked it- but wanted him to slow down a little bit. I gave him a little pull, and whispered slow down but he didn't hear me. He kept sucking on my neck, and rubbing my body. Just as I was starting to get more into it, we were interupted by two gasps, a laugh, and someones booming laughter. Damnit. Caught in the act.

"When did this happen?!" Alice yelled, pretending to look hurt because she was left out of the loop.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, obviously ticked off.

"When did you two start..et cetera?" Rose asked.

"Well, I gave her a hickey yesterday during the movie, and then Emmett here caught us making out, and then about two hours ago, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes, and then got a call, and I came in here to make sure she was okay, and heard her say something, so I took that to my advantage, and then we started making out, and then you guys walked in. Always interupting us." I saw Alice's face light up, when Edward said "girlfriend."

"**You two are **_**dating**_**?!" **She was ecstatic. I'd never hear the end of it. "When did this happen?!"

"Like, three hours ago. But, don't say one word." Edward started it, and finished it. Alice pouted, but didn't say anything. Everyone went into the living room, where we shortly followed but not before Edward whispered something in my ear that got me ready to go to bed.

_I'll finish what I started later in bed. _

**I'm going to try to write and get chapter 9 up later today. It's 2am over here, and I need to get to sleep. I had a "graduation" today, and I'm finally a high school student! Wooh. Aha, can't wait to see how that'll turn out. [= Review a lot please! It'll encourage me. [= Hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: I got eight to upload. [= So I started writing nine. And I'll probably have ten up today, too. [= Review please! It'll, encourage me. [=**

**Chapter 9: Lets Make A Bet**

**BPOV:**

I was still so excited that Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. After everyone caught us making out in the kitchen, Alice and Rose pulled me up into Alice's room so I could give them the "411." It took all night long. I didn't get back to Edward's room until 4am, and he was already asleep. It was cute though, he was hugging a pillow, and mumbling. I slipped in under the covers, and replaced the pillow with myself. I kissed his cheek, and closed my eyes. Before he fell asleep, I heard him say "Mmm, strawberries." I didn't know what he was dreaming about, but it made me giggle when he got a huge toothy grin on his face.

-----------

The rest of the weekend after Saturday wasn't very eventful. We basically just stayed around the house. Or we went swimming in the pool. Nothing too fun. We had to wake up early Monday for school, so we all went to sleep relatively early. When we woke up Monday morning, no one wanted to be. It was six in the morning, and everyone looked like zombies. Especially me. I had bags under my eyes from the loss of sleep this weekend, and my body was stiff from laying in one position all night. I love sleeping next to Edward, but he keeps a tight grip on me. I'm not complaining too much. Of course, Rosalie would be the only person I've ever known that could go to sleep looking gorgeous, and wake up looking even more gorgeous. Damn. I was semi-jealous for that.

After everyone was ready, we all head out to school. I was hoping it'd be an interesting day. With all the girls who usually are drooling over Edward finding out he was taken. Alice said she excited to see how all the girls faces would drop when it was announced. Edward was unphased by everyone talking about people would be generally shocked by the fact that he was tying himself down to one girl. It gave me an uneasy feeling, but I set myself to get over it.

"Hey babe, I got to go meet up with Newton about sports and what not. I'll see you in first period, okay?" Edward shook me out of my thoughts as we were walking up to the tables outside the school.

"Oh, yeah okay. I'll see you then." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he jogged off with Emmett and Jasper following behind.

"So, Isabella, Bella, Bells, Bell... How are you doing on this fine day?" Alice asked, turning towards me.

"I'm fine...?"

"Mhmm, mhmm, I see, I see.." she was acting like a total- loser.

"Hey, Bella- even though I know you're going to doubt this will happen but; if Edward does anything to hurt you, in the slightest bit- tell me and I'll run him over with my Mustang." Rose said, while smiling at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha, okay Rose. Will do." the first period bell rang, and we all walked off to our homerooms. I spotted Edward and Mike with some of there other friends laughing and shaking hands, but I didn't really want to know what they were talking about. It probably wasn't my business anyways.

**EPOV:**

When we got to school I left to go see Mike, so I could tell him the..good news.

"Yo, Newton. You'll never guess what I got this weekend."

"What? Sex? That wouldn't be a surprise dude..." he said, as I punched him in the shoulder.

"No. I got a girlfriend. Bella Swan, to be exact."

"Dude, no way. She's fucking hot. Not to mention, a virgin. Which makes it even better." he slapped me on the shoulder, showing me that he was congradulating me.

"Ha, you think I don't know that?" he must think I'm an idiot.

"So.. have you tapped that yet? Knowing you..." Mike trailed off, implying that just because I've hit most the girls in our school- I must've hit Bella too.

"Actually, no. She wouldn't let me. I know that she's a virgin and all, but I've never really been said no to. She wants to 'wait.'" I put quotes around the word.

"Ha! Sucks for you. I bet you couldn't even get her into bed if you tried. She's too innocent for that. Especially being Chief Swan's daughter. You'll never get that!" he laughed right in my face. It pissed me off.

"Bullshit. Who cares if she's a daughter to a cop? I could get that easily. I'll take you up on that bet."

"You really want to make this bet?" I was silent, giving him my answer. "Fine. I bet 500 dollars, that you can't get Bella into bed, before the Halloween Dance next month. That's about a month." he was smirking. Bastard thinks he's so fucking cool.

"Deal. One month, and I'll get Bella in bed." I shook his hand, smiling. I knew this was going to be easy. I mean, who can seriously resist me for a whole month?

-------------

I walked to class feeling confident. I was already planning ways to get Bella. Maybe I could go to her house if her Dad was out of town. Or if Emmett and Alice weren't home, I could invite her over and casually bring her up to my room... Whatever it was, it would work. It had to. I walked into homeroom, and Bella was sitting there- at my desk. She looked up and saw me, and looked right back down. I saw a small smile fight it's way on her lips. She knew what she was doing.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, I think you're in my seat." I whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry? I thought this was a free country... There's a free seat behind me." I almost would've believed her, if the corners of her mouth didn't curve up into a smile.

"I see that.. But I like this one." I smiled back at her, and picked her up. To my delight, she screamed a little and everyone looked at us. I sat down, placing her in my lap. I crushed my lips against hers, and she kissed me back. Much to my delight, and much to Jessica and Lauren's surprise. They'd probably be pissed. I couldn't wait. Maybe there'd be a cat fight. Bella could probably kick their asses.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan- no PDA in the classroom. Next time I catch you it's a detention," the teacher said walking into the room. Stupid prick.

"Yes sir." I saluted him, while Bella stood up and sat in the desk that was right next to me.

"Okay, class. Today we'll be working with partners," I grabbed Bella's hand instantly, the teacher was telling us what we would be doing- but I just tugged Bella's desk to mine, so we were close- and put my hand on her thigh. She jumped a little.

"Edward!" she hissed under her breath, I just chuckled.

"You're my partner babe. Lets get to work." I winked at her, and patted her knee.

I wasn't even paying attention to what Bella and I were doing. We were both doing the work, but it was more of a blur. I was caught up in Bella. Thinking about her. Looking at her. Thinking about when I'd get to be alone with her. About her kisses. And how much I could touch her... My daydream got a little out of hand, and I felt my jeans get tighter. _Fuck. Way to go Cullen, get a fucking boner while thinking about Bella. Jesus, and in Biology! _I decided that it'd be better if I just focused on the project, so I did. It made my little situation go away, but when Bella stretched- and her chest poked out a little, it came rushing back. _God damnit._

------

**BPOV:**

After Biology with Edward, I was off to English. I had Emmett and Alice in this class, and Emmett's questions never ceased to make me laugh. Today, we were starting _Romeo and Juliet, _and I figured Emmett would have some things to say about the conversations had and how things were spoken. Especially when it came for Juliet's nurse part. **[AN: I was reading Romeo and Juliet in school, and we were rotating parts throughout the class. But everytime the nurse part was up I was always it because I loved how "vulgar" she was. It was so amusing. xD I was cracking jokes the whole time. My teacher loved it. Even when I yelled out "Does that mean he wants her to get laid?" xD] **I walked in and took my normal seat next to Alice and Emmett, who were always there before me. I don't know how they did it, but they were always earlier than me. Even when I tried to beat them, and run, they were always there.

English was boring, except for Emmett's constant questions. We hadn't even started reading today, because he asked so many. Besides that, I had nothing to really do. Alice and I passed notes, and I got a couple texts from Jake throughout the day. It wasn't so hard to hide my cell phone. And after a little, I realized that teachers didn't really care as long as I wasn't interupting the whole class. When Emmett discovered my little "text fest" he began texting me. At first I didn't have his number, and had no clue who it was. So I was getting texts like "Hey sexy." or "Meet me after school on the corner. And I'll give you a night you'll remember. Forever. Virgin. ;)" I was getting worried, when I noticed Emmett trying to stop himself from bursting out with laughter. I slapped him on the arm, and payed attention to class.

School passed by slowly. Except for the classes that I was with Edward in. Those seemed to go by too fast. After school, Edward drove me home and dropped me off at my house.

"Hey, Bellsy?" he asked, before I got into my house.

"Yes?"

"Wanna' go out Friday? Like on a actually date? Just us." he seemed so cute and nervous... then I remembered that he hadn't "dated" anyone since his first girlfriend.. Tanya.

"Of course!" I smiled at him, happily. "I would love to. Call me later. Okay?"

"Of course babe. Bye Bellsy."

"Bye Edward." I said, before blowing him a kiss and going inside.

_I was so excited for this._

-------------------------

**Mmmm, so what do you think? Review please!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to upload nine! It would not let me. My computer is retarded and has been acting up a lot lately. I'm trying to make these longer. Give me some ideas that you would want to see happen! [= Review please! **

**Chapter 10; Desires**

**EPOV:**

I got home and went up into my room to think about where I would take Bella for our date Friday. I could take her to a movie and dinner... Or we could go to dinner then come to my house for the night. Or something. It was weird. I never took anyone on big dates. Not even Tanya. I was generally excited to take Bella out, but worried that something would go wrong.

I was considering asking Alice for help, but she'd probably blow it all out of porportion. I wanted Bella to get ready by herself, and to have a good time with me- no matter what she looked like. Even though, she's constantly beautiful. -- After thinking about it for the majority of the night, I came up with; we'd go to Port Angeles, go to dinner wherever Bella wanted, go to a movie, and then go midnight bowling. That would be fun. I don't know if Bella was coordinated to do the bowling, but I could always. Stand behind her and, "help her."

By 9 o'clock I was ready to call Bella, because I had been thinking about "helping" her with bowling, and my sexual side got hold of me.

_Hey sexy, can I call you yet? _I texted her, impatiently. I wanted to see if she could help me get somewhere.

_Haha, sure babe. Go ahead. I'm just in bed._

Score.

_RING. RING. RING._

"Hello?" I heard her beautiful voice answer.

"Hey baby, what're you up to- gorgeous?"

"Nothing. Laying in bed, bored. How about you?"

"Hmm, about the same.. Except I have a slight problem."

"And what would that be, hun?"

"I'm a tad bit aroused." I wasn't going to hide it. She giggled.

"Oh really? And how did you get into this little, situation?" she giggled again.

"Well, I was sitting here thinking about things for our date. Which I planned, and then, I was thinking about you. And then, I was thinking about things we could do together. And knowing me, my mind instantly went to one place. And well uh, my mind likes that place when you're the one in the dream, baby." she giggled at me, and then said something that made my dick twitch.

"Well, if you ever want that dream to come true, just tell me baby."

I pulled down my boxers a little, and hissed when the cold air hit my dick. I was hard before, but after her little comment, I was even harder. I grabbed myself, and slowly slid my hand up and down. It worked for now.

"Baby, you shouldn't say stuff like that, you got me all excited now." I started working myself faster, breathing heavier into the reciever. She giggled, she knew exactly what I was doing.

"What if I told you...I was already excited too? Just because I look innocent, doesn't mean I act or think innocently." Was she trying to kill me?

"Ung, baby. You have no idea what things are running through my mind right now." And that was the truth. All I could picture was Bella working me, instead of my hand. I closed my eyes and imagined her small, delicate hand was running up and down my length.

"Hmm, could they be the same things running through my mind?" she paused, and I let out a grunt as I moved my hand even faster. "Could you be thinking about how good it would feel to have my mouth wrapped around your dick?" _holy fuck! Since when does Bella; little, innocent, virgin Bella talk like that?!_

"W-what?" I barely got out, still in a bit of shock from Bella's choice of words. My hand was working me closer to my release.

"I said, are you thinking about how good it would feel to have my mouth wrapped around your dick? 'Cause I know that's _exactly _what I'm thinking about." she stopped, but continued before I could say anything, "my tongue licking up your length, and then taking all of you into my mouth, or as much of you as I could get. Wrapping my tongue around your head and--" she stopped midsentence, and just as I came into my hand, but I was still awaiting her explanation. Still horny, and wanting her.

"C-continue baby. You left me hanging..." I said, desperately into the phone. I wanted to hear her talk dirty to me, it turned me on, a lot.

"Baby, as much as I would _love _to continue this, I've got to go. My dad needs me. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." I whispered, and she hung up the phone.

Tomorrow at school was going to be hard if I'm not able to get something from her.

------

**BPOV:**

After I got off the phone with Edward, I couldn't believe I had just talked to him like that. I had never, ever talked to anyone like that before. And I was pretty sure I was doing bad until I heard him grunt, and heard his breath quicken. Hearing him react to my poor job of "talking dirty," was turning me on a lot. And when my dad called me downstairs, I was kindof mad. But, I couldn't do anything, maybe it was better too. I didn't want him to get any ideas of too much. Like sex. I was so not ready for that. Besides, we had only been going out for like, two or three days. Not nearly long enough to have sex with someone. I'm no slut.

After helping Charlie, I went back up to my room and looked at my cell phone. There was one new text from Edward. I opened it, and smiled.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight baby.3.**

**-E**

With that thought in my mind, I laid back, closed my eyes, and let sleep take me over.

---

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm went off. I got up, and headed to the bathroom to see what kindof disaster my hair was. I was a bit surprised, when it didn't look half bad. I stripped down to nothing, and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. It relaxed my muscles. I stood there for a couple of minutes before grabbing my shampoo and massaging it into my scalp. It felt wonderful. After I finished my shower, I dried off and went into my room. I decided today, I was just going to dress normally. Even though, I'd feel the wrath of Alice.

I got a pair of dark jeans, that hugged my curves perfectly, but weren't too tight, and I grabbed an old jersey that Phil had given me. It was big on my small frame, and looked good with the tight jeans. I put on a pair of sneakers, through my hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed my bag. I was ready just in time, when I heard a honk outside. I looked out my window and saw Edward's silver Volvo waiting for me. I smiled to myself before heading outside, almost falling down the porch stairs. My face flushed with embarrassment, but it seemed no one noticed. I ran to the car and got in the passanger seat, leaning over to give Edward a chase kiss.

"Hey hun." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Bellsy. I got an idea for our date, how about bowling and dinner?"

"That sounds fun! But I've got to warn you, I'm not the best bowler. And I might drop the ball on my foot. So, be prepared to take me to see your Dad in the hospital." I had already met his father, when I first got to Forks, and fell. Spraning my wrist.

"How'd you know my Dad worked at the hospital?" he asked.

"Oh, I sprained my wrist a couple weeks ago, and he was my doctor. He's very nice. Very handsome, too."

"Well, I had to get it from somewhere. But don't get any thoughts about leaving me for him, got it? Besides, I think my Mom would kick your ass. Even though he's not home a lot, whenever they are together- you can tell they still love eachother."

"Aww, that's so cute. And don't worry, he's too old. But damn, if he was seventeen or eighteen..." I trailed off, hoping to get a funny reaction from Edward.

"Hey! Watch it, or I might just have to punish you." he said that with a wink, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Maybe today would be intresting..

**Oh my, I'm sorry I haven't updated! But I started my first job about a week ago, and I've been cramped. This was my first attempt at ever writing something "dirty" so sorry if it sucked! Review please! [= **


	11. Chapter 11

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight, nor do I own the characters. Just this tiny story that I randomly decieded to write.**

**AN: Hmm, so I got some ideas for future chapters. And I'm sorting them out in my head, attempting to pick the best ones. Some are funny, some serious, dirty, etc., etc., etc. And, just warning everyone; there **_**will **_**be more Jacob Black. You just wait, the dog isn't gone yet. ;] And he'll be very fun. [= Wooh. Well, if you have any questions, ask. PM me, or ask in your review. Questions about the story or me are welcomed. [= Let's get this story started, shall we?**

**Chapter 11: I'll Always Save You**

**BPOV:**

When we got to school, Edward and I were inseperable until second period. In fact, Edward almost made me late to class, because he wouldn't let me go. He kept holding onto my hand, and giving me chaste kisses. Sometime, he'd only kiss my cheek. It was so cute. And so innocent for him. He didn't try to deepen the kiss once, and didn't try to feel me up at all. I wasn't disappointed, I was kindof happy. He showed me, and everyone else, that he wouldn't just date me to have sex. He was showing everyone, that he really had some kind of feelings for me.

From second period, all the way until lunch, I was itching to see Edward again. Even Emmett noticed when I was sitting next to him in English. I was bouncing, and he had to hold me down, so the teacher wouldn't flip. Alice was giggling the whole time, probably knowing why I was so twitchy.

"Bella, I love you, but calm the fuck down." she said as we walked to lunch.

"I'm sorry Alice! I'm just like, excited to see him. I don't know what it is!" I almost yelled. I was hyper.

"Shit, even I'm not as hyper as you are right now. And I'm known to be the hyper one. Either, something happened in the car this morning, or you two just like each other too much." she said, while nudging me.

"Nothing happened this morning! And yeah, I really like him."

"Aww, Bella, you're blushing!"

Curse my goddamned face. Always blushing, even when I don't want to. I felt my face get even more hot, as I walked into the lunchroom, and saw Edward sitting there with Emmett and Jazz, waiting for us. He looked right at me, and smiled that crooked smile I've been dying to see.

"Bellsy! Hey baby, I missed you." he kissed my cheek, as I sat next to him. Causing the stupid blush to come back.

"I missed you, too." I whispered, and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Damn, if you two don't stop, I think I'll vomit." Rose said, giving me a push on the shoulder as she sat down with Emmett. I buried my face into Edward's chest.

"Don't be a bitch, Rose." Edward snapped at her. I hit his chest.

"It's fine. She's my best friend, and I don't mind. I get teased all the time. She was kidding."

"Fine, fine. But I never get a chance to yell at her, she's always too good."

"It's because I'm the H.B.I.C, loser." she said to Edward, while flashing the Loser sign to him. **[AN: H.B.I.C= Head bitch in Charge.] **

"I'm not a loser. Am I baby?" he asked, turning to me- giving me a pouty face. Which was irresistable.

"No, of course not." I said, hugging him. Rose just laughed at me, and my ability to not resist the Cullen pout. Though, Alice had it down perfect- Edward did it pretty good, too.

"You're so whipped, Bells." Emmett boomed, while laughing. I swear, he is the loudest person in the fucking world.

"I am not!"

"Haha, whatever you say, B. Whatever you say."

----------

**EPOV:**

We were sitting in lunch, and I had my arm around Bella. She was snuggled up to my chest, and I was loving it. While we were eating, Newton pulled a chair up to the end of the table. His gaze fell to me and Bella. Well, mostly Bella. I wasn't diggin' that.

"Hey everyone." he was replied to with a bunch of "hey's" and "hi's." "So, what're you all up to? Besides, lunch of course."

"Obviously nothing, stupid." I said, starring at him. His eyes were off Bella, but they'd pass over her every couple of seconds. Bella was obviously noticing this, and she stiffened in my arms.

"So, Bella, I don't know you very well. Where are you from, Sweetheart?" he said, starring right at her. Not even her face. Right at her chest. That made me mad. He can't call her sweetheart. Does he **not **remember that she's MY girlfriend.

"Yo', Newton-" I was about to flip on him for his stupidity, but Bella cut me off.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. And, I am not your "Sweetheart," so please, do not call me that. In fact, do not call me anything besides my name, please. I do not feel comfortable hearing them come from your foul, disgusting mouth. So, if you'd please do me that favor- I wont knock your teeth out of your head for saying that. Especially, while I'm dating Edward." I was stunned. She threatened him, taught him a lesson, and kept her voice calm- all the while, making sure he knew his place to her. She was amazing. I just smiled at Newton, and kissed the top of Bella's head.

After Mike left, I gave Bella a long kiss, and told her that it was hot when she was telling Mike off. She just giggled and blushed. I love that about her, she blushes at everything. I love everything about her.

_Calm that down Eddie-Boy. You don't do __**love. **_A voice in the back of my head said, reminding me. I didn't know whether to go along with it, or fight it.

--

After lunch, I wanted to walk Bella to her sixth period class. As we were heading up the stairs, Bella slipped and almost fell. I reached back and caught her around the waist. She looked shocked for a minute, then began smiling and laughing. I asked her if she was okay about ten times, before I just grabbed her and carried her up to her class. She's about as light as a feather.

I had to wait two classes before I could see Bella for the last class of the day. It was driving me crazy. I was craving her today, and I had no clue why. There was nothing special about today, I just wanted to be by her. I hadn't felt like that in awhile. Ever since fucking Tanya, all I ever wanted was sex, sex, and more sex. But not from Bella. I wanted to wait until she was ready.

_Fuck no. There's five hundred fucking dollars on the line. Stop being a pussy, and get that bet over with._

I decided to put the voice off for now. I was still going through with the bet, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't know if she would even let me. She hadn't even let me see her naked. It would be hard, but I could do it. I'm Edward fucking Cullen, and I got mad fucking game!

--------------

**BPOV:**

I walked to my eighth period class, well I practically ran. I got to the room about ten seconds after the bell rang. And it was totally empty. The teacher wasn't even there yet. I laughed at myself, and went to go take a seat. I took my books out, and looked through my notes, to re-fresh my mind. I heard the sound of footsteps and looked up in anticipation to see Edward. Instead, I saw some kid I hadn't met yet. He walked right over to me.

"Hey. I'm James. And who might you be, gorgeous?" he brushed the back of his palm down the side of my face.

"I'm...Bella."

"Are you new this year? I can't believe I haven't seen you yet. You must stick out. You're so beautiful." he kept stacking the comments up. It was ridiculous.

"Yeah. I just moved her from Phoenix. Charlie Swan, is my father."

"Oh. You're the Chief's daughter? Me and him know each other. I volunteer down at the station sometime. He's a good guy." he sat down next to me in Edward's spot. I didn't like that. I waited for more people to come in, but still there was no one. Damn kids, always wait 'til the last goddamned minute.

"Yeah. He is."

"So, Bella, do you want to go out sometime? Maybe I could, show you around Forks. I know some pretty cool places."

"I--" right before I could respond, I felt an arm snake around my waist, and pull me against a body.

"She wont need you to show her around. She grew up here, and is completely capable of locating the "cool places." Not to mention, even if she did need help, she would come to **me**. I'm her _boyfriend. _So, I would suggest you back off of her, and go find some other stupid girl to prey on. You're not getting close to Bella anytime soon." I heard Edward's velvety voice fill the room. I let out a breath of relief knowing he saved me from this James kid.

"Damn Cullen. She could've answered for herself you know." James lifted my head up and looked at me, "If you ever get tired of Cullen pissing on your leg, to claim you his- I'm a call away." he winked at me, and took a seat in the back of the room.

I turned to give Edward a kiss, but he had already twisted me around and connected his lips to mine. It seemed more of a intimedating kiss, but I didn't mind. It was a very nice one, at that. We sat down just as the teacher came in, with most of the other students behind him. When class started, it was just a movie, and a boring one at that. About five minutes into it, I got a note on my side of our table. I looked at Edward, who was just smiling at me.

_Hey babe, I'm bored. Entertain me._

It was written in elegant script. I wrote back, in my chicken scratch.

_What do you want me to do? Stand up and strip? _

_That could be nice... But no. :P_

_Haha, as if I'd do it anyways. What do you want me to do?_

_I don't know. I was just making conversation. Did that fag James say anything to you earlier? _

_What do you mean?_

_Was he being a douche?_

_Oh, no. Just creepy. Thanks for saving me again.3_

I waited a minute as Edward wrote back.

_Of course I saved you. That's my job. I'm your boyfriend. I keep you safe from creepers like him, and I make sure you're not hurt. Id' never let you get hurt Bellsy._

I was in awe. I tucked the note away in my bag and grabbed Edward's hand. He was making me really happy lately. And I loved it.

**Aiight, aiight. What do you think? The good stuff is coming up soon. And in case you were wondering- there will be conflicts with James and Jacob. I bet you can't wait? 'Cause I deffinetly can't! Give me ideas if you have any! And REVIEW PLEASE.**

**- Justthatchick.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters. Just this story. ^-^**

**AN: So, I'm gonna' try to make this one extra long. And I'll be working on it for a day or two. Depending on how busy I am. PLEASE, review. It'll help me? [= So, please do that for me. Thankyou. **

**Chapter 12- Our First Date**

**BPOV:**

It was Friday, and I was stuck up in my room with Rose and Ali. We had been here ever since school ended, planning on what I was going to do with my hair, make-up, and what I was going to work. I kindof just sat by, and let them do it. It's Alice's passion, and Rose loves it too, so why not let them do what they love. Of course, I hate getting pulled in all different directions, and constantly trying on clothes is annoying, but at least I didn't have to go shopping.

Rose decided my clothes. She gave me a pair of her white skinny jeans, because I didn't have any. Then Alice bought me a gray corset shirt, with buttons down it, and tie that came around the front. Black heels, that weren't too high so I wouldn't break my neck. A black bulky bracelt, that hung loose on my right wrist. And white sunglasses, that I kept on top of my head. I aslo had a back small purse, to keep my socks in, for when I went bowling. **[Link on my profile.]**

After I got my outfit picked out, Alice went to work on my hair and make-up. With a bit of assistance of Rose. It sounded simple, when Alice was explaining it, but it seemed like it was taking so much more time than it should. She had Rose curl my hair, while she straightened my bangs down in front of my face. She put them in a clip there, to wait while she and Rose both continued curling my hair, so it looked like beautiful, wavy rings cascading down my back. Then, she took my bang, and put it into a poof on top of my head. She did my make-up, very quick. Thin black eyeliner, a gray-ish eyeshadow that made my eyes look darker, then a little bit of lipgloss.

I got dressed when my hair and make-up was done. I stood in the mirror and took it all in. I looked. Good. I didn't look plain like I normally did. I looked like I actually fit in with Rosalie and Alice. After waiting a little while, I heard a knock downstairs. Charlie wasn't home, so I didn't have to worry about awkward introductions, and could go on my date. Rosalie and Alice ran downstairs, while I carefully came down, just so I didn't fall with my heels. When I got down there, Rosale and Alice were waiting by the door, with Edward. He had his back to me, and didn't hear me come down. He looked good for what I was seeing. He had on dark blue jeans, and a black button down shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a bronze mess, and just like always, it looked perfect. He was leaning on the wall, talking to Alice and Rose before he heard my heels hit the hard-wood floor at the end of the stairs.

--------------

**EPOV:**

I got ready for my date with Bella, pretty quickly. I had to stay at my house for two hours before I could go get her, and it was driving me crazy. I was imagining what she would look like when Rose and Ali were done with her. Most likely, beautiful and sexy. Just hopefully, not too sexy. I didn't want some fucking guys trying to pick her up, while I had her to me.

I was talking to Rose and Alice when I heard heels hit the floor behind me. I turned around, and I swore I dropped my jaw to the floor. She looked incredibly, unbelieveably beautiful. And she had that sexy factor too. Her hair looked gorgeous, let down in curls and a small poof at the top. The corset top she was wearing was dark against her pale, smooth skin and hugged all her curves. There was a little sliver of skin before her white skinny jeans clung to her body, hanging low on her hips- showing off the 'v' cut that was there. She looked good enough to eat. And fuck me, if I didn't want to.

"Bella...you look..amazing." I barely got out. I was too busy starring at her. She blushed.

"So do you." her blush got deeper, before she looked towards the ground.

"Okay you two, have fun, stay out late, and be safe." Alice said, hugging Bella. Rose right after her.

"And Bella, call us later with details." she winked, as we walked out the door to my Volvo.

We started driving to Port Angeles in comfortable silence. It was about six thirty, which gave us plenty of time for dinner before bowling. I was wondering what time Bella had to be home, but the thought was momentarily stopped when Bella grabbed my hand, which had been resting on my leg. She held it right between us. It was comfortable. I turned the radio on, and connected my iPod to it. I put on the song "Hello, I'm In Delaware" by City & Colour. **[AN: Amazing song.] **As the song continued, I looked over at Bella. She had her eyes closed, softly, and her mouth was turned up at the sides. The smile on her lips was so gentle, and she looked so happy. At the red light, I leaned over a placed a small, child-ish kiss on her lips. I felt like I was a five year old, who kissed his kindergarden crush for the first time. And truth be told, I liked it so much more than making out. At least at the moment. It just fit.

When the light turned green, I took my gaze off Bella, unwillingly, and continued down the street to the highway to Port Angeles. Songs continued to flow through the speakers, and every time I looked at Bella- she just looked happy. It made me glad that I could make her smile, and I could make her happy, and she could seem so at peace.

At that exact moment, I felt horrible about the bet. I didn't know why. I don't feel bad about things like that, ever. I don't feel bad about sleeping with different girls every weekend, about leaving them, I don't feel bad about drinking, or smoking or anything- but I feel bad about using _her._ Only her. She was srewing with my mind, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop it, or if I wanted her to continue.

-------------

**BPOV:**

Edward and I were driving for about an hour, maybe. I wasn't even sure. I was relaxed, but when we got to the restaruant it was a little Italian place. It looked cute, and we weren't too dressed up or down for it. We went inside, and the hostess showed us to our table. She kept eyeing Edward up and down, staring at him as we sat down. I just wanted to pull her fake blonde extensions from her head- but, that would look bad. She informed us of the specials, and left. I was happy. I didn't need some bimbo checking out my man all night long.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked, when I glared at the hostess walking away.

"What? Yeah. Just...she kept checking you out. I didn't like it." The truth is always best. He laughed.

"Bellsy, I love that you're jealous- but can you imagine how I feel? I saw at least five guys stare at you while we came to our table. You look amazing tonight."

"So I've been told." I snorted, with a roll of my eyes.

"The truth will set you free." Edward said, smirking at me.

We sat there all dinner, talking. He asked me about my childhood, about injuries, school, old boyfriends, music. I asked him the same, minus girlfriends. He got a kick out of it, when I told him about the time I sprained my wrist doing laundry. And the time I set a go-kart on fire, because I crashed into the wall when I wasn't paying attention. I learned that he's a very good piano player, and that he was a hyper-active child much like his twin, but slightly less. We talked from the time the hostess left, after we ordered, while we were eating, and walking to the car. I felt a lot better knowing that I knew him, or slightly knew him. Even if he wasn't letting me in all the way, he was letting me get to know the Edward that wasn't a slut and bad boy. He was letting me know a better side, that not many people have been able to catch in years. And to be truthful, I was falling for him.

--

We drove to the bowling alley, and I got nervous. I knew something embarrassing was going to happen. I'd drop the ball on my toe, or throw it backwards, or into someone elses lane. They have happened before. Edward helped me in the car, and practically had to drag me inside.

"Edward, I'm so sorry in advance if anything happens." I said, nervously.

"Bellsy! It's fine, nothings going to happen." he laughed at me, and rubbed my back. He calmy stroked up and down my back, it was a little soothing. He paid for our shoes, and games and we headed to Lane #12.

"Good luck Edward...I know you'll need it, just in case."

"Same to you, baby." he smiled at me.

After two games, we were at the tie-breaker. Edward was at 267, and I was at 250. It was actually very surprising, not the score, but more that I hadn't fallen at all. Or thrown the ball away somewhere. It was the last frame, and Edward has just ended with a 274. I had to get twenty-four points, which shouldn't be that hard. I knocked down four pins on the first throw. If I had any chance of beating him, I had to get a spare and something big. On my second throw I tripped a little, threw the ball and got a gutter ball. Safe to say, I didn't win. Edward jumped up and did a happy dance. It was adorable and sexy, and made me want to jump on him and kiss him 'til morning.

------------------

**EPOV:**

After I won, I saw Bella looking at me with heavy eyes. At first, I thought she was sleepy, but then I saw a hint of lust in her eyes. My pants instantly tightened and I went over to her.

"Turn your shoes in and meet me outside, I want to take you somewhere." I whispered in her ear, and kissed her earlobe after. She shivered and I almost ran to turn my shoes in. I went to the car to wait, and Bella was out there in about one minute. She got in the car, and I zoomed out of the parking lot. I went towards the top of a hill, where I had only taken a couple girls. It was closed off, and very hard to find unless you already knew where it was. It gave us just enough privacy to do what I wanted. We got to the top of the hill, and I switched off the car, except the radio that still had my iPod plugged in. I got out and had Bella get out too, we got in the back. Because well, there's more room. I never was one to waste time, so I scooted over to Bella and started trailing kisses up her neck to her ear.

"Are you nervous." I whispered to her, before biting down gently on her earlobe.

"No..." she was barely audible, but let out a slightly loud moan. My pants got even tighter.

"Are you sure, I know that some girls aren't always comfortable to begin with." I moved my hand onto her thigh, and squeezed. She gave out a little whimper. She was exactly where I wanted her.

"I'm..positive." she was barely talking now.

"Good."

I laid her down on the backseat. It was just enough room for her small body to fit on the seat, without her having to pull her legs up. And, my body rested lightly on top of her. She had her eyes closed, and her breath hitched just a little. It was amazing how gorgeous she looked.

I kissed up and down her neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along her exposed collar bone. I traveled up to her jaw line, kissing the length of it, before finally getting to her soft, plump waiting lips. They tasted heavenly. She kissed me back with as much force as I was giving her. I pushed a little harder on her lips, and she pushed back. Her hands found their way to my hair, before tangling themselves into the messy mop ontop of my head. She pulled and ran her hands through my hair like it was nothing. It groaned into her mouth, before dragging my tongue over her bottom lip. She let me in, thank God. My tongue explored her mouth, and it was even better than her lips. Our tongues were wrapped up together, and I let my hand slide down the length of her body. She was perfectly curvy, and my hands fit in her curves perfectly. I ran my hands up and over her breast, and she whimpered a little. It got me even hotter, and I started craving the reaction I would get if my hand cupped her bare breast. I lifted her up a little so I could pull the zipper of her corset down. She gulped, and seemed a little nervous, but let me continue anyways. I got the zipper all the way down, and pulled the corset up and off. Gorgeous. Absolutely, magnificent. Her breast were the most perfect things I had ever seen. They were round and perky, not too big but not too small either. She was, luckily, not wearing a bra, so I got to see them instantly. I looked at her for just a moment, studying her perfect breast, stomach, face- everything. Then, I grabbed her left breast in my hand- it felt even better. She moaned into my mouth, and started kissing me more. I palmed her breast while kissing her, before she stopped and moved down to my neck. She sucked where my shoulder and neck met, making me grab her tighter. She let out a whimper, which cause me to grow harder- if even possible. I couldn't handle it anymore, and kissed my way to her chest.

I kissed around her perfect mounds before taking her hardened nipple into my mouth. She moaned and pulled on my hair, I swirled my tongue around and nibbled before biting down gently. It made her arch her back, and I switched to her right one and repeated my action. Everytime I bit down on her nipple, she moaned and arched her back, pressing her hips into my almost painful erection. It was very obvious that I was hard, you could feel it, and probably could see it just as well. After about half an hour of making out with her, I was finding it even harder to keep my hands above her waist, and eventually gave in. I rubbed my hands down to her jeans buttons and un-did it. I slowly pulled her zipper down, before I felt her hand grab mine.

"You okay baby?" I asked, very occupied in kissing the little V-Cut that was showing from her jeans.

"Yeah...but uh, isn't this a little...far?" she sounded a bit nervous.

"I don't think so." I started kissing the skin exposed from her open jeans, and her breathing hitched.

"I...I've done other things before, but I've never had any guy do...this to me."

"You've never had a guy finger you?" I was playing with a little bow on her panties, which were incredibly sexy.

"Once...but nothing farther than that." she still was very innocent, and at the moment, it just made me more horny.

"We don't have to go any farther than this baby." I kissed her stomach, and buttoned/zipped her pants for her, I didn't want her to think I was in it for just the sex. She smiled at me apologeticallly before getting a evil grin on her face.

"Well...I do want to give you one thing.." she pushed me up so I was sitting and got in front of me. She undid my jeans and pulled my boxers down just enough that my dick was showing. She gasped when she saw how big it was, it usually had that effect on girls. "Damn..."

"I know." I smirked, I wasn't expecting anything. But when she grabbed my shaft, I took a huge breath. Her cool hand, felt amazing on my hot length. She looked up at me through her eye lashes, which was incredibly sexy. She began moving her hand up and down, twisting whenever she reached my head. She didn't have her shirt on still, so I cupped her breast in my hand, as she jacked me off. She was very good at it, too. She started off slowly, going all the way down, and twisting her hand around at the top- scraping her thumbnail over the slit, which made me hiss from the feeling. She gradually sped up, and made it feel that much better. I didn't know how I was going to take this. After about ten minutes of her jacking me off, I felt my stomach tighten. My release was coming, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Just as I was about to tell her to pull off, she licked my head and I came into her open hand. My eyes rolled back into my head, and my chest was rising and falling with a quickness. When I opened my eyes, they instantly locked with Bella's, who started to lick her hand clean from my release. It was the hottest thing I had seen in awhile, and that was the best handjob i had ever gotten.

--

After our little game, it was pretty late so I took Bella back home. We got to her house around midnight. I dropped her off, and gave her a simple kiss before heading back to my house. I was going to be dreaming of her.

When I got to my house, I ran upstairs and to the shower. When I got out, I got changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed before checking my phone. One new text.

**I loved tonight. Thankyou baby. [; See you tmrw, I'm coming over to hang with Alice. And possibly get some time with you, too. [= **

**-B**

Now, I couldn't wait.

------------------------------------------

**Bella, you naughty girl you. xD**

**Damn, I have no clue if that was horrible or not. xD Haha, tell me what you thought?! Thankyou! And I am really sorry for it taking so long! I tried to upload it at least fifty times, and my stupid fag-muffin computer refused to work. I was so mad, rofl. Well, tell me what you think about the semi-lemon. ^-^ I thought it was at the very most, okay. Review please!**

**-Justthatchick**


	13. Chapter 13

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters. -- No matter how much I wish I did.**

**AN: So, I'm going to try and make chapters longer, but taking about four days to write each, unless, I have nothing to do, and spend all day writing, which does happen- sometimes. But, I promise to try and get chapters out faster. The big reveal of what Edward's going to do, about the bet, is going to be either chapter 13 or 14. And, there's going to be a lot of drama. I'm thinking about 30-35 chapters for this whole story; and possibly a sequel? Tell me what you think, please. And please, please, please review more? I'm dying here. I finally got over one-hundred views, but I still wish I had more. So; please review- with Edward on top? [You and I both know you want him with all the whipped cream and what not ;] ] Speaking of Edward, this whole entire chapter will be in his POV. Ready? Get set. Go read. [=**

**Chapter 13- Debates.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV:**

One week. It's been one week since Bella and I had that, fucking fantastic- amazing date. And in just two weeks, is Halloween. And the deadline for the bet. As more time went on, and the more time I spent with Bella, the more I wanted to give up on that bet. She would find out eventually, and that, that would kill me when I hurt her. But, there was still apart of me, that kept telling me to just fuck her, get paid, and move on. She'd be fine...But, I just didn't know if I could do it now. If it was fucking Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory, I'd fuck and dump them quick, get paid, and move on to some new piece of ass- but Bella, Bella was too different. Too innocent. And she meant too goddamned much to me. Which honestly, scared the fuck out of me. I was falling for her. And I was falling- hard. Alice noticed the change in me, almost instantly. She was always commenting on how, I suddenly became sweeter, and I wasn't always mean, like normally. And I wasn't giving off the "badass" vibe as much as I used to.

I had fucking arguments with my brain, everyday. One part of me was saying; _You're a twat for every making that bet in the first place. Twatward- suits you very well. Stop the damn bet before you hurt her! She's too important. It's fucking five-hundred dollars, that's like fucking pennies to your family! Stop being a dickface, and tell Mike you're done._

And as much as I agreed with that, I had another argument too; _You are a twat. But you're a fucking twat because you keep Pussy-ing out on me! Just fuck, bang her already! Get it over with. She's sexy, innocent, and probably really fucking tight! Imagine that shit! Fuck being "nice," get yours. And then, the five hundred is even better! You get sex, money, and fucking bragging rights. C'mon man, fucking step up!_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to pick the first one. I wanted to be better, she made me want to be better. But, I had been "bad" for so long, I didn't know if I could be better. Two parts of my mind were fucking having a debate, and the rational part of me was losing. I'm fucking smart, I should know how to pick- but I fucking can't. I needed something, fucking anything. Just one fucking sign to help me.

--

Friday, October-fucking-20th. Today, has to be, the worst fucking day in my entire life. Or so it seems. I go to school, everythings fucking fine. Bella and I are fine. All the couples are wonderful. Teachers are good. Classes is easy. Barely any homework. And then, fucking. Fuck.

**[Flashback- they'll be in italics, just like thoughts.]**

_Our group was standing outside, chilling against all our cars. Rose and Em, on the jeep. Alice and Jaz, by her porshe. And me and my Bella leaning on the hood of my other baby, my Volvo. Everyone had left, and we were trying to figure out something to do, before leaving school. Chatting amongst ourselves, a pitch-black SUV with dark ass tinted windows pulls in. No one, and I mean, no one had that kindof car in Forks. We knew everyone, and no one really had any kind of car like that. We were all starring at it, curiously. Then, it just stopped. Right in front of us. The engine turned off, and one of the doors on the other side opened. The faint sounds of heels was heard, as someone stepped out. The anticipation of knowing who was the owner of this car was killing me. What did they want, and why did they want it from us. I stared as the persons' body became more visible. Starting with hot pink heels, the body was revealed slowly. Long legs, covered my jeans that were way too tight, even for Rosalie. A tight shirt, that was again, too tight around the chicks boobs, and then I realized who it was. The fucking red, Strawberry blonde fucking curly hair. Fucking- shitballs, motherfucker, kick me in the nuts. Tanya. It was fucking Tanya. What the fuck was she doing here?!_

_"Eddie!" she yelled, and pranced her fucking ass over to where Bella and I were. I glanced at my twin, she had the look of pure rage on her face. And her tiny fists were balled up, ready to punch a ho. And I knew exactly which ho she wanted to punch. _

_"My name, is Edward." I paused, before saying her name with as much venom I could possibly get- "Tanya." Bella stiffened beside me, and I gave her hand a tight squeeze. But, Tanya must've not gotten the venom I packed into it, because she just smiled- seductively, I'm guessing._

_"Oh __**Edward,**__ you haven't changed a bit since I moved away last year. You're still, gorgeous. As always. And you have that amazing sex hair, and that cute body. Looks like we could start just where we left off."_

_EXCUSE ME? No. Never. Ever. Not in a million years. I would fucking have sex with Jasper and Emmett, and fucking Mike Dickhead Newton before I ever even thought about getting back with this..thing that broke my heart. I healed, and I will not go back to that. I wanted to tell her that, but the small, fragile girl at my side spoke first._

_"Excuse me, Tanya. Hi, my name is Bella," as she was talking, Tanya was barely paying attention, that bitch, "I know you don't know me, and I definetly do not know you- but uhm, how can I put this...You can't "start where you left off" with Edward."_

_"And why not?" Tanya gave Bella attitude. I had never seen Bella be nasty, but I hope she gave some attitude back. Her nostrils flared a bit, and her hand tensed more. _

_"Because, he has a girlfriend," she lifted her hands up, to emphasize the point that it was her, "and he's not interested in some stupid whore who cheated on him. You gave him up, you left, you made the mistake. You cannot just come back and prance over here, telling him that you can start dating. You broke his heart, and fucking- changed him. So, no you can't fucking start where you left off, because he doesn't want your skanky ass." I wanted to laugh so hard, and I was going to, but my Babygirl wasn't finished. "Look at you, with your too-fucking-tight jeans. Hunnie, you ain't got nothing to show off. You got some chicken legs. But yes, you are slightly curvy, just- not curvy enough. You have no ass, at all. It's like a fucking window. Then look at your shirt. It's fucking, fucking- it screams "WHORE." It's too tight on your boobs, which by the way, are so obviously fake. How much did Daddy pay for those? Ten thousand dollars? Twenty thousand? Oh, who cares. That's so not the point. And then, you come over here looking like a hooker went and did your make-up. Sweeite, you are pretty. Damn it, I'm not going to lie- you're gorgeous. Model type, but when you cake shit on your face, like you're applying for a fucking clown job, you look ridiculous. And your hair, it's pretty. Beautiful color, but don't you think you can leave it? Don't use so much hair spray, that when you walk, your hair stays in place like a WIG." After that, I started laughing. My laugh could hardly be heard, because Emmett was booming. He was on the floor laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world, which it very well could be. "Damn, I can't believe I just told someone off." she smiled to herself, while all of the guys just laughed. Rosalie smirked, at a job well done. And Alice, she looked relieved someone finally told Tanya off._

_Tanya on the otherhand, wasn't having that. "Whatever, Bella. I don't care if you're dating him, he'll be mine in a matter of weeks, dear. I mean, look at me- then look at you. You're plain. And I'm fantastic. But, fine. Keep believe you have him. I'll see you around, Eddiekins." she ran back to her SUV, and sped out of the parking lot. I was still laughing at Bella. Though, in the back of my mind- the worry was really starting to settle._

---

It's now the 23rd, and I haven't really heard anything from Tanya, but I think Bella is threatened. She told Alice that she thinks Tanya is better looking, and better than her. And, I disagreed, as did everyone else. Tanya was, hot I guess- but Bella was beautiful **and **hot. But more important, she was beautiful on the inside, too. Unlike Tanya, who was like a sack of potatoes on the inside. Lumpy and disgusting after they spoil.

When I arrived at school, I noticed the SUV. And I noticed, the principal talking to a Strawberry blonde. Tanya registered at school. Great. She was going to make my life hell. And, I had a feeling- she would work hard to make Bella's life even worse...

Luckily, the only period I had to see Tanya, was lunch. And she didn't dare try to sit with us. Alice glared at her, until she went to Stanley's table. She chatted with Stanley and Mallory, who both began glaring in Bella's direction. Stupid hos. I never really had anything against them, but I do not want them messing with my Babygirl. _I have been calling her that a lot lately. Maybe, I should call her that, out loud. I wonder what she'd say. _I wanted to know, so I turned to Bella.

"Hey, do you want anything from the salad bar, Babygirl?" she looked at me, and smiled. Yes, score.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks baby." she smiled, and kissed my cheek as I got up to go get a water.

I was feeling good about myself, when Tanya came over standing next to me. FML.

"Eddie, when are you going to be serious, and come back to me. I know you're not really interested in her."

"Tanya, please. I am **very **interested in Bella. She's my girlfriend. And I know you've already heard about my, reputation- which is very well true. But, she's only the second girlfriend I've ever had- thanks to someone-" I added slightly glaring at her, she didn't notice, "and, I'm sticking with her."

"Fine, but when you get bored of Little Miss Prude, you know where to find me." she leaned in, and whispered her address in my ear. I looked over to see a sliglty sad Bella, and a livid Alice. Alice really did hate Tanya; and at the moment- I hated her even more.

--

After school, I went to Bella's, and we did our homework, quickly. We never got a lot of homework on Mondays. We settled in her living room, to watch a movie. Of course, I wanted to do more than just watch it...So I moved in on her. She gladly accepted. We made out for about, the whole hour and a half of some movie, we both never heard of. And, I was sporting quite the boner. It's too bad we couldn't do more. Chief Swan was due home any minute, so I had to leave. I got in my car, and headed home. I spent all day after, texting Bella. And, at 9pm, I called her- like every night. It was our newly found tradition.

We talked 'til Midnight, when Bella got sleepy, and decided to sleep. I hung up my cell, ready for sleep to take me- when I realized I had 2 new texts, from an unknown number.

Text number one:

**Eddie its Tanya. Just lettin u kno this is mii #. [; in case u wntd nething.**

God, she even texted stupidly.

Text number two:

**O yea, Eddie- i kno bout ur bet w. newton. i cant wait til bella finds out. :D nite.**

FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. That bitch. She knew. She was going to tell Bella. She was going to hurt my Babygirl. I couldn't let her...She had to know...but..not from her. FUCK, I wasn't even going to do it...I decided quickly, on my actions. I scrolled down the contacts in my phone until I reached the "N's".

I opened a new message, and quickly typed my message out;

**Newton, bets off. I can't. Don't ask questions, don't tell anyone- yet. I'll have your money Wed. And btw, you're dead for fucking telling Tanya. - E.**

I was flipping..I didn't know what to do... If Bella found out from anyone else, there's no doubt we'll be over...

-----------------

**Damn, karma is a bitch.**

**Oh, fuck. Looks like Edward has a problem. Will Tanya actually go through with telling Bella? Or is Edward going to come clean first? Oh, I know. But you have to wait ^-^. And one more question; what will Bella do? :o Review- please! I'll really love you all- even more.**

**Until next time,**

**-Justthatchick**


	14. Chapter 14

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters. ]=**

**AN: Aha, so, now that there's a threat. Drama will begin to unfold, people will begin to show their true colors- and there might be some lemony goodness too! ^-^ Tell me what you think! I'm going as fast as I can with these chapters, it's great when you know that people will review. [=**

**Chapter 14- Confessions**

**-----------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

Tuesday at school, Edward hadn't shown up. I texted him in class, and he texted back saying he didn't feel very good and he'd be back tomorrow. I thought maybe I'd go after school to make him better, but decided against it, in case I got sick. Unfortunately, Tanya was there. Everytime I saw her in class, or in the hall, or at lunch- she'd smirk at me, flip her hair, and walk away. As if she knew something, I didn't. I didn't let it bother me too much, but it did bother me- nonetheless. She was acting all high and mighty, because of how she looked. Sure, she was gorgeous. And skinny. And had a pretty okay body; but she wasn't better than me..Or that much better. Just because I was "plain," didn't mean anything...I think. I knew she was prettier than me, and hotter. But that didn't mean Edward wanted her. He said it. He didn't, he wanted me- I was his girlfriend, and he only wanted me. That was what kept me going through the day. I couldn't stand the fact that Tanya was here, but knowing that Edward wanted **me **and not **her **was enough, for now.

The classes Edward was in with me sucked since he wasn't there to distract me, or do any labs with me. I had to do it all by myself, which was easy; but I hated it. It was so boring without him. There was 15 minutes left of school, and I had already finished for the day- so the teacher let me skip out. My phone started vibrating, signaling a text. I flipped it open, and saw one new text from Edward. I was sure I was smiling like an idiot; just seeing his name makes me smile. I got it bad.

**Hey babe, I know you're in school still, but I was just wondering if you'd call me later tonight, before you go to sleep. I've been thinking a lot today, and I need to tell you something. Please, around nine or ten. Whenever. I'll talk to you then. Bye baby.**

**-E**

I sat in my truck, trying to think of what Edward could possibly want to tell me. I didn't want to stress about it, so I just let it go. I drove home, distracting myself from Edward. I stopped at the grocery store, picking up some things for Charlie and I so we could have dinner.

I made; steak, corn, mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner. It was good, but my mind kept wandering back to Edward. I had barely touched my plate when Charlie called me out of my reverie.

"Bells, what's up? You're not even eating. You okay?" he always tried to be a supporting parent.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm okay. Just thinking."

"You sure? Is this about boys?" knowing Charlie, that probably took a lot for him to ask. He hated me having anything to do with boys.

"Oh Dad..well..kindof.." I hope Edward hasn't broken the law much...

"Who're you dating Bells?"

"Uhm...well...I'm kindof dating Edward Cullen."

"The Cullen boy?" he paused, taking a long breath. _Shit._"Well Bells, you're a teenager, and you're eighteen now- so I can't make you do anything- but please listen to me when I say be careful with him. He's gotten into some trouble. Not too much, but enough. So please, just watch it with him. And if he hurts you, I'll be quick to get to him first."

"Oh Dad, it's fine. Don't worry- Rose and Alice already promised to run him over, hang him by his toes, and basically torture him until he can't even show his face in public; you wont need to worry about it. But thankyou for caring Dad."

"Okay Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

I went upstairs to do my homework. It was barely 8 when I finished, and I still had to wait an hour before calling Edward..It was driving me crazy. I decided to ignore it, and read to get my thoughts off the subject. I got my copy of Romeo and Juliet and began ready from Act 1; Scene 1.

----

I was so into the play, I barely realized my phone was ringing. I threw the book down, and saw it was Edward. I quickly answered the phone, too eager.

"Hi!" I yelled, and he laughed at me.

"Hey babe. Look, I can't talk much- so I'm just going to tell you something really quick."

"Uh..okay."

"Okay. Bella, I'm falling for you. Hard. And honestly, I'm scared shitless. I haven't felt this way in forever, and I don't know what to do. Everytime I think about you, I smile. And I can't help but to be happy when I'm with you. You're the light to my darkness, and you're the calm to this crazy fucked up life I live. I couldn't stand to hurt you, and if I do- I am so, so, so sorry. You mean so much to me, and I care about you more than anything I have. You're the best thing I have going right now. And if anything ever happens, please remember that. Remember how much I care about you, and try to forgive me. And by the way, I think I'm falling in love."

After that, he hung up. Tears threatened to spill over, but I quickly whiped them away. _Edward Cullen _ just admitted that he was falling for me. Out of everyone he could have, he was falling for me. I felt my heart swell at his words, and I couldn't help it. The tears of joy that I had been holding started falling. I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. I sent him one simple message.

**I feel the same way.**

**-Bella.**

--------------------------

**EPOV:**

Wednesday morning was the toughest morning. I woke up late, the hot water was barely available, my clothes weren't clean, and my eyes looked blood-shot. Basically, I was a mess. After taking half an hour to get ready, I got my books, keys, and money and flew out the door. I sped to school, in order to get to Newton.

"Mike! Come here." I motioned over to him.

"Hey, Cullen. Where's the money? I can't believe you gave up. I thought for sure you'd tap that." fucking jerk.

"Shut up faggot. Here's your money. Don't talk to anyone about this. And so help me God, if Tanya tells Bella- I'll re-arrange your face to look like a horses ass." I pushed him down, and stomped away.

The first bell rang, and I hurried to class so I could see my Bella. I missed her yesterday, and it sucked. Just as I suspected, and hoped- there was Bella, sitting at our desks. She looked sad, but I was going to brighten up her day. No matter what. I ran up behind her, and lifted her out of her chair, spinning her around. She squealed, and latched on to me. Everyone in the room looked, but lost interest when they saw us. Especially those bitches that are jealous of my girl. I kissed her full on the lips, as her legs locked around my waist, and her arms wrapped around my neck. I missed those lips. I kissed her, until the teacher threatened to send us to the Principle for PDA. I held her hand all through class; I was just happy to have my Bella with me.

--

At lunch, I didn't talk much at all. I just sat next to Bella, holding her hand, and rubbing circles on her palm. She didn't talk much either, but that's normal. It was a comfortable silence. We didn't have to talk like everyone else. Of course, I was sad that I had to let her go. It wasn't fair. I barely got to see her, and I had to let her go five times in a day, and then I didn't get her 'til the weekend. It was bullshit. I wanted more time with her.

"Baby..skip with me." I pleaded with her, going up the staircase after the bell had already rang.

"Okay." I was surprised. She said, okay?

"Really?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Edward, we're Seniors, we're really only here so that we can get our final credits. We're allowed to skip classes in the afternoon."

"I didn't know that..."

"Come on, Silly." she kissed my cheek, and pulled me towards the exit.

We got to the parking lot, and decided to take my Volvo somewhere around town. We'd come back for her truck later, or tomorrow. We drove around a little bit, before pulling into some vacated parking lot, by the entrance of a forest. We got out of the car, and walked up the path that led into the forest. It was a straight path, that must've led somewhere, but who wants to be normal. I grabbed Bella, and told her to climb onto my back. I pushed through the bushes and made my way into the forest, where we could potentially get lost. Bella kept her grip tight, and I held her legs against me- making sure she wouldn't and couldn't fall.

I was walking for at least ten minutes, before I pushed my way into a clearing. It was a meadow, and it was beautiful. I put Bella down, and walked to the middle. There was a little glimmer of sun light, and it was the perfect place to just lay. I pulled Bella over to the spot, layed down- and pulled her on top of me. It was perfect. I had the perfect spot, with the perfect view, with the perfect light, and to top it off- the perfect girl was with me.

--

We both fell asleep, 'cause when I woke up it was almost sunset.

"Baby, wake up. We gotta' get going before your Dad gets too worried. Come on."

"Ung, okay..." I saw how much she was struggling with her sleeping, so I picked her up and carried her back to the car.

We drove back to her house, and I woke her up so her Dad wouldn't think anything happened. I told her I would be picking her up in the morning for school- and I asked her to keep her bedroom window open and unlocked. She sleepily agreed, and went inside. I was going to pay her a visit tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away for too long- I'd miss her too much.

-------------------

**BPOV:**

I woke up at 10pm, and saw that it was dark out. At first, I thought Edward and I were still in the forest, until I became aware of my surroundings. I found myself at home, in bed, under the covers. I was just semi-disappointed that I didn't get to say bye to Edward. I huffed and laid back down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, there was a knock on my window. I yelled out, but calmed down when I saw who it was. Edward was outside, asking for permission to come in. So, of course I let him.

"What're you doing here?" I whispered, as I opened my window a little.

"I couldn't be away from you."

"You're so cheesey." I kissed him on the cheek, "I love it."

"I know babe. So, what're you up to?" I shot a glare at him.

"Oh you know...Sleeping." I hit him on the shoulder, which caused a pain to shoot through my hand. "Ow."

"Haha, silly." he kissed my knuckles, one-by-one. "All better."

"Thank you." I laid down on my bed, and he laid by me. Holding my hand.

"Look Bellsy. I don't know how you're going to take this, but I really- really need to tell you something. And you're probably going to hate me. And kick me out. And never want to see me again, but when it happened, I didn't think of what it would put you through. And my feelings weren't as strong as they were now..."

_What the hell? What is he going to tell me? What could've possibly happened in the first three weeks we were dating?_

"Okay..." I squeezed his hand. He sat up.

"Okay, well. The Monday after we started going out, in the morning at school- Newton made a bet with me... The bet was that I couldn't get you to have sex with me, before the Halloween dance." _Bang, _it felt like I got shot in the heart. "I took the bet, thinking that it'd be nothing. I was still listening to that inner asshole, that told me you were just a fling. It was five hundred dollars. And it was okay with me..Until about our first date. My common sense was attacking me, and I felt horrible. That's..that's when I realized that what I was doing was going to hurt you. And I promised to save you from being hurt. And, that's probably what I'm doing right now, but I have to tell you. When Tanya moved back, the bet was still on- but it was eating away at me more and more everyday. And then, Tanya texted me and told me she knew about the bet...And that was the breaking point. I told Newton it was off, and I paid him, and I gave up. I feel so horrible. I don't know what to do..." by this time, silent tears were pouring from my eyes. "You needed to know...but, what I told you the other night was true...I am falling for you Isabella Swan..."

------

**Oh shitttttt, he told her. But, how will she take it? Will she stay with him, or is she going to need time? Who knows, besides me of course. ^-^**

**REVIEW PLEASE. They make my days brighter :D**

**Once again,**

**-Justthatchick**


	15. Chapter 15

**DC: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters.**

**AN: Holy fuck balls, I didn't mean to like...not update for months. High school just started for me, and I was working all summer..And I just got over-stressed. I'm going to try to update, but I think it might suck. AND: I won't be updating much. I forget a lot. It's hard with a bunch of other things. Hopefully this one isn't too bad. Review?**

**Chapter 15 **

**-------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

That hit me like a ton of bricks. A bet on my virginity...I wanted to cry, more. Out of all the things a person could bet on, he bet on my virginity..

"Bella, please talk..." Edward whispered, barely audible. I had no clue what to say to him, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Get out."

"Bella..talk to me, please."

"Please Edward..Just get out. I can't do this right now."

"I...okay...I'll talk to you later?" he was walking towards my window.

"I don't know. Just please, leave. Now."

"Okay..I'm sorry..." he walked out of the window, as soon as 'sorry' left his mouth. I laid down, and all the tears I was holding back escaped my eyes with silent sobs. I took out my phone, scorlled to Alice's number and texted her.

**We need to talk tmrw. Edward and I broke up. =/**

**-Bella **

Then, I scrolled down to Edward's number and texted him:

**I need time. I can't be with you right now, I just can't. I'm sorry.**

**-B. **

------

**EPOV:**

On my way driving home, I didn't even know what I was feeling. I felt like shit for hurting Bella so much, and I felt like a dick for placing that bet in the first place. I was turning the corner to get into my driveway when my phone beeped signalling a new text message. It was from Bella.

**I need time. I can't be with you right now, I just can't. I'm sorry.**

**-B.**

I dropped my phone on the floor of my car, and just sat there in my driveway. I had never been broken up with before, or at least- in a long time..And the one girl who had the power to was changing me, and I was falling for- just did. I couldn't even do anything about it. I banged my hands on the steering wheel, and a loud beep came blaring out. It didn't even bother me. I just left my hands there, until I got enough strength to go inside.

As soon as I opened the door, Alice was in my face.

"What happened with you and Bella?! Why did you two break-up?!" she practically screamed in my ear.

"Alice, shut the fuck up. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too fucking bad. Tell me. Now."

"Fine, whatever. I placed a bet with Newton saying I could get Bella's virginity by the Halloween Dance. Tanya found out. I'm falling in love with Bella. I told Bella so Tanya wouldn't, and I couldn't do the bet anymore. Bella broke up with me."

"You. Made a bet. On Bella's virginity?" she paused, for three seconds- "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she slapped me on the arm, and on the back of the head. "You don't bet people's virginity. That's not how it goes." she kept slapping my arm, until I finally grabbed her wrist.

"Alice, just stop! I know okay?! I feel horrible. I feel like going to lay under a big truck, because I hurt Bella when I told her I would always be there to protect her. So don't fucking tell me that 'that's not how it goes." 'Cause I fucking know, and I fucking hate it. I lost the one thing in my life, that was actually meaning something. The one thing I really, really cared for is gone. And it's all my fucking fault. So stop bitching at me, and just let me go." I shrugged her off of me, and bolted up the stairs into my room. I laid down, and just starred at the ceiling. All I could think about was how much of a douche I was. And that, the next day in school was going to suck knowing I couldn't have Bella.

-----------------------

**AN: I am really, really, really times pi sorry that I haven't updated. I tried to make this chapter okay, but I'm pretty sure it sucks. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I have a lot of work for a high school Freshman; and a lot of tests. I'll get chapters out asap. Review, please please please.**

**Sorry for the wait,**

**Madiiii.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DC: I do NOT own Twilight; nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: So, I'm trying to write faster for you guys, to make up for lost times? Haha. Sure, lets go with that. Let's see if I got any skills.**

**Chapter 16**

**----------------------**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next day with a horrible head ache, bad cramps, and semi-depressed. Wonderful. When Charlie came in to tell me it was about time got up to go to school; I could barely even talk. My voice was all scratchy from crying, and my eyes were puffy.

"Bella, are you alright?" my dad asked, always trying to be a concerned parent. Even if we both knew he didn't want to get involved.

"Yeah..I'm alright..Just a bit upset...Would you mind if I didn't go to school today, I'm not really in the mood, and I don't want to get in trouble for not paying attention in my classes." If he made me go to school, I might just cry some more.

"Of course you can stay home. But whatever is bothering you; don't let it bother you too much. Especially if it's over that boy, Cullen."

"I know Daddy, but thankyou. I think I'm just going to go back to sleep for a little. I love you. I'll see you when you get home tonight?"

"Actually Bells, I have to work a double-shift, so I won't be back 'til you're gone tomorrow." Oh, great. Alone in this house for a full day.

"Oh, okay Dad. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe."

"Always am, kiddo." he kissed me on the forehead before leaving

--

After he left, I fell asleep for about three more hours, and woke up around ten. I checked my phone and saw that there was three voicemails, six new texts, and a picture message. All from; Alice, Rosalie, and one from Jasper. Can't wait. The first voicemail was from Alice:

_"Hey babe, it's Ali. Call me back when you get this; I see you're not in school. I'll pick up whenever, fuck the teachers. Love you. Bye hun." _

Then Rosalie:

_"Isabella Marie Swan; I'm going to kick Dickward's ass for that. But only if you let me. Call me back, I'm worried about you. Text me or something; or I'll skip and come over to your house."_

After listening to Rose's message; I laughed a little. And felt a little better. I didn't want to look at the texts, so I just downloaded the picture message. It was a picture of a drawing that said; Get Better Soon from Jasper. That made me laugh, because the letters were all crooked, out of proportion, and not really colored correctly, but it meant something.

**Hey Jas, thanks for the picture. It got me to laugh. How's school?**

**-B.**

I set my phone down to go get something to drink, and as soon as I stepped out of bed, my cell vibrated- falling off the dresser and scaring the living shit out of me.

**I'm glad I can be of assistance! Schools okay; no party without you though, darlin'. I'm coming over to your house later, just letting you know. I told Alice and Rose they're not allowed cuz we have some things to talk about Miss. Swan. I'll see you around 2!**

**J.**

I responded to Jasper's text just saying "K." and then got up and took a shower. I had to do something to get my mind off of Edward; too bad everything made me think of him.

-----------------

**EPOV:**

The next day in school, I got there extra early, waiting for Bella's truck to pull into the parking lot- but it never did. Though, when Rosalie got to school...that was a different story. She came over and slapped me straight across the face; not that I didn't deserve it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen?!" she yelled at me.

"I don't know..."

"Fucking, dick. I can't believe you did that to her! Of all people! You asshole!" she was brutaly attacking my arm; punching, slapping, pinching.

"Rose, please stop..I know.."

"NO, you don't know! If you did; you **wouldn't **have done it! Do you have any idea how she feels about you?!" she stopped for a second, "Do you care about her at all?" that just set me over the time.

"Rose, shut the fuck up and listen. Of course I fucking care about Bella- that's why I stopped the bet, and told her before someone else did. She broke up with me, and I fucking deserve it. But that doesn't change the fact that I feel like shit because I'm in love with the girl; and I can't have her anymore. I fucking know! I'm busy trying to find a way to get Bella back in my life; because she's the only thing I really have going for me right now!" I basically screamed that to her.

"You're...in love with her...?"

"Yes. I am. I wasn't sure before, but I am now. I'm in love with Isabella Swan..And I need your help getting her back. Please?" I would beg if I had to...But Rose said something I never would've expected.

"Of course I will."

---------------------------

**AN: Okay, I think for the next couple chapters, it's going to be skipping time closer to the dance; 'cause that's going to be a big part of the story. REVIEW; please and thankyou. It'll motivate me.**

**Xoxo,**

**Madiiii.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DC: As always, I own nothing. I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Well, this could either be an extremely long chapter, a medium-one, or a short one. It's the night Jasper came over to talk to Bella. It might be medium; but who knows. We'll see. After this; we'll be getting closer to the dance.**

**Chapter 17**

**-------------------------------**

**BPOV:**

After my shower, I made myself some lunch, watched TV, and surfed the internet 'til about two when my doorbell rang. I got up and answered it, fully aware that it would be Jasper Hale, chilling on my front porch. What I didn't know, is that he was coming fully equipped with all my homework and assignments I had missed today, donuts, ice cream, coffe, and Sweet Tarts. If Jasper wasn't dating Alice, and I wasn't so involved with Edward; I'd so want to date him. He'd be such a sweet boyfriend.

"I'm here, to make everything better. 'Cause truth be told, I know you like me more than Rosalie and Alice. But it's okay; I won't tell them. It'll be our little secret." he winked at me, and had me laughing.

"Okay Jazzy-Poo. Whatever you say." I took everything from him, and we migrated towards the kitchen where he organized everything onto the table. Then he turned to me, and opened his arms.

"Do you need a hug?" I didn't even need to answer. I walked into his arms, and hugged him around the waist.

"You're a really good friend Jasper. How come we never talked when we were little. I mean; I am best friends. With your twin. I didn't even know you existed 'til I was like seven, and had already moved away." which was true; out of all the time I was at Rose's house, and all the times we hung out; the topic of her having a brother never came up. And I never saw him.

"Well you see Bella. There's a very simple explanation for that." he paused.

"Which would be....?"

"You see, I'm a ninja. And I'm just so good, you never saw me." he laughed.

"I thought you were a cowboy?"

"Silly, silly Bella. I'm a cowboy ninja; duh." he smirked, and looked pretty happy with his explanation.

"Oh, of course. SIlly me." I gave him one last squeeze in our hug, and then we sat down at the table, opening up the coffee and donuts. "So, Jasper- tell me about what happened at school today. The latest, gossip?"

I sat there starring at Jasper in amusmant, as he got ready to spill the latest gossip. He crossed his leg, as much as he could without it being uncomfortable, folding his hands in his lap, and pursed his lips.

"Well, Jessica Stanley got caught giving Mike head in the locker room after gym," that alone almost make me gag on my coffee, but he continued. "Emmett almost got suspended for giving Coach a wedgie, and oh yeah- EdwardchangedhisscheduleandisnowinEnglishwithyoutoo."

The last thing he said was really fast, but I got it all. **[Edward changed his schedule and is now in English with you too; in case no one got that xD] **

"He, what?!" I was slightly pissed because, after what he did- I didn't want to see him more than I had too. It would seriously kill me from all the pain.

"He switched his schedule, so he's now in English with you, Alice, and Emmett." I was going to comment more, but he added more; "Speaking of English. I got your assignment. You have to write a poem; about anything. Just make sure it's about something that's meaningful."

"Blah. I can do that. And I think I know what I'm going to write it on, too."

"I'm guessing Edward..but that's for you to know. And me to find out when you write the poem and then let me get a sneak-preview before anyone else. But now, now we migrate into your living room area, watch The Little Mermaid, eat candy and then talk about the break up." I was going to protest but he stopped me; "No ifs, ands, or buts about it, young miss. Now scoot."

----

Three packages of Sweet Tarts, a bunch of singing, dancing, laughing and giggling later The Little Mermaid was over and Jasper and I were getting ready to talk. Unfortunately.

"Now, I'm going to let you tell me what you think of the situation. And then, we shall discuss it." he had his legs crossed again, making it hard for me to talk without laughing.

"Jasper I love your little pose and all; but please just be normal while we have this talk." I giggled and he uncrossed his legs, sitting more like a guy. "Thank you."

"Anytime darlin'."

"Okay well. When he told me about the bet, which I assume you know about- I was like...I don't know. I got stiff, and I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. Because crying in front of people is a thing I don't really do. And when he was done. I was just blank. And I told him to just get out. Like three times before he actually left. And then, I texted him saying I couldn't be with him right now. Which is true; but I still feel the same way about him. And I want him. But I'm hurt, and I don't want to forgive him and then just get hurt in a week from now. Or a month. He told me he was..falling in love with me; and I feel the same way about him..And I don't know. I just couldn't take it. And this morning when I woke up; I felt like shit. So I stayed home. I slept 'til ten when I woke up. And now; here we are." I paused. "I just don't know. I feel like I need him, but I can't have him right now because it hurts just thinking about him."

"Well, Bella. Belly-Poo" he paused and added a side note: "That's for calling me Jazzy-Poo earlier. He was holding out on you. He was arguing with Rose and I heard a little..somethin' he said. And I'm pretty sure it was 'I'm in love with her.' Yeah, that was it. He's not falling in love with you darlin', he already fell." I was stunned after what Jasper said. Edward, in love- with me. No, no. Not a possibility. But of course Jasper wasn't done; "And hunnie; I'm pretty sure you love him back."

"No, I do not love him..Or at least. I don't think I do..Do I? I mean, we've only been going for like..a little bit over a month..." I was trying to make sense of what I was saying, but I couldn't.

"Darlin', love doesn't have a time limit. When you fall, you fall. You can't stop it. You can fall in love with someone in a day, a week, a year. Some people just don't realize it. You don't need to date someone for three years before being able to tell them you're in love with them. When you feel it; you just feel it. And you and Edward; you both know you feel it babe."

I didn't know what to say. So I sat there, starring at Jasper. Going over in my head, thinking about what he was saying. It was true. People didn't need forever to fall in love, they didn't even need a week. All they needed was to find the right person, and it could happen. I was ripped when my thoughts when Jasper started rubbing my back.

"Fuck Jasper. I want him back." silent tears streamed down my face, unaccompanied by sobs, or any noise. Just the tears.

"I thought so. Well, I'll tell you right now- he wants you back. He was torn up in school. He didn't know what the fuck to do without you there. He was like a lost puppy. He ignored every single chick that talked to him."

"I don't know what to do." I leaned into Jasper, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You want to know what I think you should do?"

"Yes, please." I'll use all the advice from Jasper I could get.

"Make that boy fight for you. You deserve it."

"What do you mean, by make him fight for me exactly?" I was a bit confused.

"As in; make him jealous. Turn him into a caveman. Make him do anything to get you back. He has to fight for you, and fucking prove to you that he wants you. And he loves you."

"You know what Jazzy-Poo. I think you're right. And I'm going to start that. Right after we watch The Jungle Book."

"Whatever you say Belly-Poo."

We sat down, started The Jungle Book, and sang all through out it. I was pretty surprised that Jasper knew all the words to all the songs; as did I. Of course, our time did come to an end when Jasper had to leave. It was about 11:30, and his curfew was Midnight.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Belly-Poo." he said as he hugged me.

"Alright Jazzy-Poo. And I am going to be calling you that from now on." I said, laughing at him.

"Alrighty, but I'll be calling you Belly-Poo, too. See you later darlin'." he hopped on his bike, and took off waving. I ran up into my room, to get ready for bed. And as I laid there, all I could think about was Edward. And how this was going to work out.

--------------------------------------

**So there you go. XD That's what happened with Bella and Jasper. I thought it was quite nice actually. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER; and get another. But now, I'm going to try and get some work done on a paper. Hopefully, I wont get too caught up with music, AIM, and reading xD.**

**Xoxo,**

**Madiiii.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DC: Once again, I do not own Twilight; nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: So this chapter is in Edward's POV, and maybe a little of Bella's. I'm guessing it's going to be like...a medium sized chapter. If anyone can guess where the poem in this chapter is from; you get 5,000 points. :D Haha. Well enjoy! And remember to review!**

**Chapter 18**

**------------------------**

**EPOV:**

After Bella didn't come to school the day after our break-up, I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I changed my schedule so I had more classes with her. Especially English, since I know she loves that class. I ignored any girl that heard that we had broke up, and threw themselves at me. I didn't even look at Tanya, let alone talk to her. I was off in my own little world. And as soon as the last bell rung- I got up, went to my car, and drove home. I spent the rest of the day in my room. Thinking, and reading. I fell asleep around nine-thirty since there really was no reason to stay awake.

The next day I woke up around six, like always and didn't want to get up. But I had to. I had to see if my, I mean, Bella was going to be in school today. So, I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I stood there under the scolding hot spray, just letting it beat down on me. I stood there for about ten minutes before I grabbed my shampoo worked it into my hair, scrubbed myself off with my body wash and rinsed myself clean. After I got out and dried myself off, I just picked out a dark pair of semi-skinny blue jeans, a random black tee shirt with the Nirvana smiley on it, threw some black ankle socks, and my black big combat boots that I wore whenever I didn't feel like wearing sneakers, and made the journey from the third floor of my house to the kitchen. And to my surprise, my Mom was down there. I hadn't seen her in about a week; I didn't even know she was home.

"Hey Mom." I said, quietly. I wasn't in a talking mood.

"Hi Sweetie." she replied, kissing my forehead. Even though my parents weren't around a lot, they always loved us. And whenever they were around; they showed their affection. "How've you been Edward?"

"I've been better."

"Oh, what's wrong?" she had a caring tone to her voice. I was always able to tell my Mom stuff. And she always gave me advice.

"Well..I was dating Bella. Like, Isabelle Swan, and well...we had a bad break-up. And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." The only reason I told my Mom this, was because I knew she wouldn't freak out about it.

"Oh hunnie. I'm sorry." she paused, "You say you're in love with her?" I just nodded my head. "I'm happy for you. Even if I may not show it much. I love you Edward, and I know how bad you were hurt after Tanya. I'm glad you're opening your heart to someone else. But, why did you two break-up?" she asked, concerned. She always wanted the best for us.

"Well..lets just say I made a stupid mistake. But I'm trying to get her back. I just hope everything works."

"Oh Edward. I'm sure it will. Besides; you're a Cullen. You can do anything. I've seen you work your magic. But- when you two do get together. I want to meet this girl." she said, enthusiastically- smiling.

"Of course Mom. But uh..when? You and Dad aren't around a lot."

"Oh, I didn't tell you did I? I'm taking some time off. I'm tired of not being around my kids. You're all so close to leaving the house, I want to be around more for the last couple months before college. Carlisle is taking less shifts too. We're going to at least try to be around." she smiled, showing how sorry she was for not being around.

"Okay Mom. I think I may like that. But, I've gotta' get going to school." I kissed her on the cheek and headed outside to my Volvo. Hoping that Bella would be in school.

----

**BPOV:**

Charlie woke me up at six thirty, asking if I was feeling better or if I wanted to stay home. I thought about staying home, until I realized that if I did- Jasper would kick my ass. I hoped out of bed, and ran into the shower. The hot water beating down on my skin, felt really good. And relaxed me a lot. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, washed my body and got out. Walking into my room- I decided on what to wear today.

I through on a black lacy bra, with matching panties, and then wandered over to my closet to pick out the outfit. I chose a black and white pattern dress, with a black thick tie that goes around and down the front and only went a little bit past my mid-thigh. A light black sweater, that went to about my waist. And black boots that almost up to my knees. I put a gold necklace, with a little heart on, that Phil and my Mom got me one year for Christmas- and threw my hair up into a messy bun, with a couple pieces hanging down in front of my face. **[ ] **I looked in the mirror, and was pretty happy with my appearance. Since, today was day one of getting Edward back.

--

After leaving for school, I hopped in my rusty-old beat up truck, and drove to school. When I got there, I instantly spotted Edward's silver Volvo in the far corner where we all usually parked. I took a couple deep breaths before driving over and parking right next to his car. As I was gathering up my stuff for classes, I could feel him starring at me. I took one more long breath and hopped out of the truck.

-------

**EPOV:**

Fuck me. I made the right choice when coming to school, hoping Bella was going to be there- but I was fucked when she got out of the car. She was wearing a simple black and white dress with a sweater and boots, but she looked sexy according to me. I really wanted to go over and wrap my arms around her, and just kiss her- but I'd probably get slapped or hit or something.

"Hi Edward." she whispered, and walked past me into the school building- her hips swinging, and her ass looking fucking magnificent in her dress.

"Hey, Bella." I said, eagerly followin her into the school. "Are-- are you okay?" I felt like an ass for asking, but I had to ask her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she turned around, and walked right up to me, so her chest and my chest were touching, "Are _you _okay?" she asked, sliding her hand down my chest. I sucked in a sharp breath, and held it. Of all the people to be touching me, and all the people to be flirting- Bella was the one doing it. After everything.

"I'm, I'm..I'm fine." I barely could talk, I was too busy hoping her hand didn't go any lower- or I'd have to jump on her. Lucky for me, and her- she took her hand off and backed away into homeroom.

"Good, I'm glad. Talk to you later." she said, winking and turning around to find her seat.

This was going to be a hard day.

--

After first period, watching Bella flirt with fucking Tyler; I was going crazy. I couldn't believe it, my Bella was over here flirting and laughing and touching his arm and I wanted to rip his face off. I was hoping that in English, Bella wouldn't flirt. Especially since it was her favorite class; and she would probably want to pay attention to it.

When we got into English, Mr. Banner announced that the poems would be due tomorrow; but if anyone had their poem they could present it now. About fifteen people raised their hands including; Bella, Alice, Emmett, me, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Bella, why don't you present your poem to the class?"

"Alright." she stood up, got out a piece of paper, and walked to the front of class. She took a deep breath, and started reading:

"I hate the way you talk to me,

And the way you cut your hair.

I hate the way you drive my car,  
I hate it when you stare.

I hate your big dumb combat boots;

And the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick-

It even makes me rhyme.

I hate it...

I hate the way you're always right,

I hate it when you lie.

I hate it when you make me laugh,

Even worse when you make me cry" she was looking right at me, and I felt like I was getting my heart torn out, especially when she started to cry.

"I hate it when you're not around,

And the fact that you didn't call.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you;

Not even close;

Not even a little bit;

Not even at all." by the time she finished, she was starring right at me; and god fucking damnit- I felt like a dick.

Bella ran up to get her stuff, and bolted out of the room crying. I jumped up to go after her, but Alice was already up and walking out the door. If there was ever a time in my life that I truely hated myself, it was right now. At this point, I was never going to get Bella back. But I still have to try.

-------------------

**BPOV:**

I couldn't take being in that classroom. I thought I could read that poem, but I couldn't take it and started crying. I was in the bathroom, crying and whiping my face off when Alice came in and walked over. She didn't say anything at first; she just hugged me.

"Hunnie, are you okay?" and that's the reason she's my best friend.

"I'm fine I just..I thought I could read that poem- but I choked." I splashed some water on my face, to try and get the flushed look away.

"It was a great poem; especially since Edward knew exactly what you were saying to him."

"I would hope so..." I paused, "I want him back." I slid down the wall, and sat on the floor next to the sink. "Boy, love sucks man."

"Woah, woah. What sucks? Love? Did you say you **love **my brother?" she said, enthusiastically. Sliding down the wall next to me.

"Well, yeah..."

"AWH, BELLA!" she yelled, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't 'Awh, Bella' me. It's over. So it's not like me even loving him will do something.." I said, looking down- and playing with my fingers. When I looked up, Alice was looking at me, with one eyebrow raised and an amused face.

"Bella, do you not know who you're talking to? You two are going to get back together. And I know exactly what will help that...The Halloween dance is Friday.." she started rambling about a "plan."

"Ali-" she cut me off.

"Do you have a costume?"

"No but-"

"Then what are we doing?! **Lets go!**" She pulled me up, out of the bathroom and out of the school to her yellow Porsche. This was gonna' be a long day.

---------------------------

**AN: Okay! Remember; whoever can name where that poem is from gets ten-thousand points. xD But anyways, I kindof liked this chapter...But I think I spelled Porsche wrong. Rofl. Oh well. REVIEW PLEASE. I got like 20 on the last one; it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. ^-^**

**Xoxo,**

**Madiiii.**


	19. AN: Read please!

**AN: Holy shit balls, guys I am so so so so so sorry! My computer completely died; and high school is taking it's toll on me. Plus there's been a bunch of drama and shit going on. I had like 5 chapters written; and then my computer just died and wouldn't work and everything got deleted. So I have to re-write it all. And I was working on a new story which I still have. I'll be posting The New Girl and my new story ASAP. I'm so so sorry. I'll be back asap.**

**Until next time;**

**Madiiii**


	20. Chapter 19

**DC: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters.**

**AN: Finally writing chapter 19! Review! Enjoy! And read my new story, Vulnerable. Please!**

**Chapter 19**

**----**

**BPOV:**

(Day of Halloween Dance)

Alice, Rosalie, and I were all in my room getting ready for the dance. Even though the costumes we got were all…very revealing I loved them. And it was just what I needed to get Edward back. Alice and Rose looked, sexy in theirs. And I looked pretty sexed up myself.

Alice was being a baseball player, but the costume made her look amazing. She had a one piece dress that fell right to the top of her thigh, so if she bent over her ass would be very visible. It was red and white; and she wore nothing but a thong under it. In the front it laced up and her cleavage was very, very visible. It came with a white and red visor, and she had her hair straight. She wore thigh high white heels and had cherry red lipstick and white eyeliner.

Then there was Rose. She would look perfect in anything. She was a prisoner; but a hot one. She had a top that cut off right under her chest, that swooped down and showed over the top of her breast, and had a little laced up middle. Her shorts went down a bit further than Alice's, but with her long legs- they looked shorter than they were. She wore black thigh high boots that almost met her shorts- but left a patch of smooth skin. She wore her hair down and curly, with a little hat on top. She had a pair of handcuffs attached to one wrist and her make up was simple smokey eye with red lipstick.

Then me. For someone who had no confidence, I do have to say, I looked hot. I was going as a Vampire, and my costume was…revealing. It was a black and crimson corset that laced in the back, and zippered up in the front. It connected to a black short skirt; as short as Alice's. I wore a black strapless-push up bra and a red thong to match. I had black gloves that went up most of my arm, to level with the middle of my breast. A black choker, that covered most of my neck, and black heels that went just to the middle of my thigh. I had dark black make up on my eyes and super dark crimson lipstick. My hair was teased up with a little black tiara. And Alice skillfully painted two bit marks on my collarbone.

We stood in the mirror, admiring ourselves. We all looked like some hot bitches. I was ready to blow Edward away, and get him back just as easily. My stomach hurt a bit, but I had high hopes. Edward look out; I'm coming for you.

--

**EPOV:**

I was so nervous for the dance. Tonight was the night I was going to get Bella back, and it had to work out perfectly or else everything was going to be fucked up. I tried my best to look good, and got ready way too early.

I was being a Vampire. I knew Bella thought they were hot, and wanted to impress her. I had a silky, crimson colored button up on, with the ends hanging over my pants. I didn't want to wear the generic black dress pants, so I wore my tightest pair of black skinny jeans. They took about ten minutes to get on; but I did. And my god, they looked like I painted them on, but they looked good with the shirt hanging over the top. I had a black, amazing cape that I tied over my shoulders and dark red and black Chuck Taylors. I already had purple bags under my eyes, so I looked semi-dead. I tried for hours to get my hair to gel back, but it wouldn't work. So, I just washed it out and left it as it was. Esme drew on bite marks where my collar bone and neck connected, and I was set. I had to go pick up Jasper and Emmett from his house, so I hoped in my Volvo and drove out.

Jasper was dressed as a baseball player and Emmett was a prisoner; no doubt they matched with Alice and Rose. Jasper's uniform was red and white pinstripes, with a white baseball cap and red Chucks. Emmett's was a plain old black and white striped prisoner costume, with black shoes, and a hat.

"Don't you both look pretty," I said as they hopped in the car.

"Whatever you say, Count Dickula." Emmett responded, causing me to laugh.

"Good one. So you two are ready?" I started driving towards the school, I was nervous and shit and I was still thinking about what I was going to play.

"Fuck yes, Alice sent me a picture of girls and her. They all look amazingly hot, minus Rosalie. Because well…she's my sister. She's never hot."

"Yes she is, and Edward; she looked awesome. But damn, Baby Bella surprised me… that girl looked… Damn!" Emmett yelled.

"She looked what?! Show me the picture!" I tried to grab Jasper's cell phone, but he held it away from me.

"No, you can wait. Besides, you're gonna' feel like a caveman as it is. My, this night's going to be so much fun."

I pouted the rest of the way. I wanted to see what Bella was wearing; I did not want anyone else drooling over **my **Bella. Ever. Especially with their sick minds. She was **mine, **and I'd be damned if some fucker was even thinking he had a chance with her. I sped up and got to school; I didn't see any of the girls' cars and wandered inside. People were already there, dancing and what not. We all went by the drinks and food and lounged around. Newton came up to me; and he looked so stupid. Generic vampire costume he probably bought from Party City. Nothing special; no doubt I looked a lot better in my "Punk Vamp" costume as Lauren so kindly put it.

Jasper got up and stalked off randomly, and I guessed Alice was here. Followed by him was Emmet; so yes… The girls were definitely here. Which means Bella. I dragged my eyes from the floor to the door, and my impossibly tight jeans got even tighter. Bella looked… holy fuck. She looked like a sex kitten. A sexed up, teasing, amazing, fuckable… Vampire. I almost busted the zipper of my jeans. I walked, as fast as possible to her and grabbed her from around the waist, dragging her to the dance floor. This was going to be a long fucking night.

-----

**BPOV:**

"You look good enough to fucking eat." Edward growled in my ear, and a shiver ran all the way down my body. I felt something sharp run down my neck. _Shit, _he was a Vampire. And he had fangs in. Vampires are… hot. Especially Edward as a Vampire. I turned around and my eyes went wide. He was dressed and… no words. He had incredibly tight black jeans and a very obvious bulge. A crimson red shirt that hung down past his hips, and his hair was messy and looked like he just got done having hot, amazing sex. _He _looked good enough to eat.

_Come on Bella. You can do this. Get sexy! _The voice in my head yelled.

I put on the most seductive look I had and turned back around, pressing myself to him. The song "Get Low" came on, and I took it as an advantage. I dropped to the floor and then came back up, rubbing my ass against Edward's crotch as I did so. He groaned lowly, grabbing my hips and grinding against me. I gasped from the hardness I felt. Jesus.

We danced the whole song, and throughout most of it; Edward was grinding on me. I was grinding on him, and he was sucking on my neck. Or whispering things about how amazing I looked. After three songs, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I turned around at some point and rubbed myself against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me tight against him, rocking his hips. I bit his neck gently, with my own fangs. He moaned, and I silently rejoiced.

Thankfully, by the time the fourth song was starting Alice came over talking about how it was time for singing. I sighed, glad and disappointed. She pulled me backstage where Rose was already waiting, smirking at me. I smoothed out my outfit and we got ready. Eric was on stage, getting ready to announce us.

"So, for the first group tonight we have Rosalie, Alice, and a stunning Bella! Give it up!" he yelled, and the crowd yelled and clapped. We went out on stage, and I instantly met eyes with Edward. I winked and grabbed my microphone.

"Hey everyone, just before hand; sorry for the language," Alice said, giggling.

**(Bella)**

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
_

**(Alice and Rosalie)**_  
Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
_**(Bella)**

_The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to God

You can have my isolation  
you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
you can have my everything  


**(Alice and Rosalie)**

_Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else  
_

_**(Bella)**__  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

You get me closer to God

Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive

**(Closer by Nine Inch Nails, if you were wondering.)**

I looked out into the crowd as everyone cheered, and found Edward. His jaw was hanging down, his eyes were wide, and then he met my eyes. His eyes were full of lust, and he bite his lip hard enough to where it looked like he was going to bleed. I bit my lip gently, surprised at the reaction I got out of him. I guess my plan was working after all.

---

**EPOV:**

Fuck me. Bella singing Closer had to be one of the most erotic, sexy things I had ever seen. And her voice was perfect to match the song. Sexy, hoarse, and damnit. My jeans were getting uncomfortable, and I was up to stage next with Emmett and Jasper. Fuck me. I thought about anything as I walked backstage, trying to get the bulge to go away.

_Babies. Ice cream. Road kill. Carlisle and Esme having sex._

And that did it, the bulge went away as I shivered the thought out and focused them on the lyrics I was about to sing. Eric announced us and we all went onstage. The girls were standing right in front of the stage; Bella smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Here goes nothing.

"Uh, this is for B. I'm sorry. Enjoy, love."

**(Edward)**

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around._

_Those pretty faces always made you_

_Stand out in a crowd_

_Then someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look_

**(All three)**

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

**(Edward)**

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_I want you back_

_Yes I do now_

_I want you back_

_Oo oo baby_

_I want you back_

_Yeah yeah, yawh._

_  
Trying to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night _

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

**(All three)**

_Oh baby all I want is one more chance_

_To show you that I love you  
Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need_

**(Jasper)**_  
Oh just one more chance  
to show you that I love you  
baby_

I want you back  


**(Emmett)**

_Forget what happened then  
I want you back  
_

**(Edward)**_  
Let me live again_

Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
I want you back  
Spare me of this cause  
Gimme back what I lost

Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you.

-------------------

**AN: I thought that was a good way to end the chapter? I Want You Back – Jackson 5, btw. Hahah.I love that song. Well, review please! And please, please, please read Vulnerable, and review. I love that story so far[:**

**-Madiiii (hearts)**


End file.
